Love is Strange
by The Losing Memory
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR EPISODE TWO* After Kate's death, Max is heartbroken over her friend. Will Warren help her cope? What happens when they get closer and someone gets jealous? Also how will Warren react to Max's time travel abilities?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So this is my first L.I.S story and so please try to be nice if it isn't the best lol. I've had a lot of background of this game by Youtube, Google and more. Recently I bought it but it's not working right. When you start your game you get a nice chalkboard with Max's camera drawn in the corner when you FIRST start the game when it loads, but after that, instead of the scene with the tornado it just freezes then crashes in seconds. I don't get it...**

**But anyways, I've always thought Max and Warren was always cute together and so far I haven't seen a fic just about them so... I figured I would start the Max and Warren train. Choo, choo! Yeah, I'm weird. :P **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

***SPOILER FOR EPISODE TWO***

* * *

_Max's P.O.V._

_Prologue_

* * *

**Kate** was standing on the roof of one of the buildings, I just paused time to go and try to save her. I unfroze time and seen she was about to jump off. I moved my hand away from my face due to the wind, to get a better look at her.

"Kate!" I yell, she turns back to me with red eyes. "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh Max, you were the only one who cared." She says, we don't say a word. I stand in shock and in fear, she stands in sadness. Below us I can hear people screaming and crying while some laughed and called her names. It was so sad that the people that made fun of her, now cared. She then fell back and I reached out my hand to save her and maybe go back. But nothing happened, I couldn't rewind and I was to far away to save her. I held my head crying like the sky was. I just witnessed Kate's death, and I know there will be rumors that I pushed her off.

After explaining to the police and some teachers what happened, Warren and I met up on a little hill near the main building. Warren and I are watching the sunset, explaining what happened with Kate. He thinks I was very brave to stop her, and he's right. I think I was brave to be the only one to stop her. Soon an eclipse just appears out of no where. First it's the snow and now this?! What's next, an earth quake? I shouldn't jinx myself. A cold breeze passes by on this autumn night, even though my gray jacket is a little heavy, it's not warm enough.

I rub my arms up and down shivering, Warren notices this and moves closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It felt pretty nice someone comforting me through this hard time. I wish more people cared about her and what she was going through. A tear slipped from my eye and I quickly wiped it.

"Don't cry, Max." Warren says and hugs me closer, he was pretty warm but it was mostly his sweater.

"I'm sorry, it just that-"

"Don't say your sorry, you tried everything you could do." By now I could hear Warren's heart beat going faster. I have no idea why, he never talked to Kate that I knew of so he couldn't be mad. I sighed and began to get up, he followed me while grabbing his bag.

"I better get going, it's getting pretty late." I say and look at him, he was about an inch or two taller then me. His black eye was going down a little but not much, I really felt bad about it. I wish he didn't get involved with Nathan, it just made things worse between me and him.

"Yeah me to," he puts his bag on and reaches out for a hug. "bye Max."

I return it which is something I haven't done in a while. I wasn't much of a hugger but when it's time like these, you could really use one. He went one way and I went the other. I went into the girls dormitories and walked down the dimly lit hallway. I took a glance near Kate's room and the door was open, some stuff was packed up. Her little white board still said "Will bang for Jesus" and I rolled my eyes.

I thought I already erased this. I wiped it with my sleeve and sighed, some people are so immature. I'm surprised they passed Kindergarten. I continue walking down the hall until I reach my room. I open it and notice some papers were still scattered from earlier. I pick them up and put them in a pile on my little sofa. I quickly change into my pajamas and crawl under my covers, falling asleep.


	2. Two Whales

**A/N: I'm really surprised with all the feedback! I'm so glad you guys like it and also a Max and Warren shipper! I also do agree with a few reviews, there needs to be more Max and Warren fics soon. I am not a huge fan of the Chloe/Victoria and Max thing. I stick to them as friends and enemies... or in some cases frenemies. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

_Max's P.O.V_

_Two Whales_

* * *

**I** hear the sound of my alarm clock. Great, morning already! I roll over and turn it off, pulling the covers off. I walk over to my calender and sigh. In a week Warren and I are going to a Halloween party and tonight he's picking me up for some movie. I grab my shower supplies and grab some clothes. A light pair of blue jeans, a white shirt that had the words "wild spirit" with a feather and my normal grey jacket.

I walk out of my room, shutting and locking it (in case of Victoria) and head down the hall. I can see Dana running down the hall in a towel laughing, she accidentally bumps me with her shoulder and I continue walking. I head inside and notice no one is in there. I sigh to myself and step into the shower. I wish someone would clean these, they look and smell so old.

A few minutes later I hear the door open, I tilt my head back to rinse any soap left from my hair and I hear crying. I peek my head out of the curtain to see Victoria looking at herself. Tears are streaming down her face and she takes a deep breath, the sobbing continues. I stay hidden until she wipes her face, fixes her makeup and walks out.

_What was that about?_ I ask myself. I shake the thought off and quickly get changed, I head back to my room and check the time. Warren will be here within an hour. I text Chloe to meet me at Two Whales, a few seconds go by and she tells me she would be there soon.

I quickly grab my bag just in case, stuff my phone inside it and then head out. I walk by Dana's room to where she was dancing pretty sexually, possibly practicing for either cheer-leading or her boyfriend. She waves at me and I wave back, before exiting the girls dorms and soon campus. I wait for the bus and it slowly pulls up. I put my headphones in and shuffle through my playlist.

"The Reason" by Hoobastank comes on and I smile, leaning against the window. It's the perfect chill yet fast love song to me. I mouth the lyrics as the bus stops at Two Whales, the bus driver opens it's doors and I step out. Just by the slightest crack in the bus doors I can smell the greasy burgers and the sound of sizzling bacon.

I take a deep breath and I said before, this place is like my second home. I open the creaky door and take a look at a poster on the little window. Another day, another hour without Rachel Amber. Hopefully Chloe and I will find her someday, and we could all be friends. I hear shouting and I sigh, it must be Chloe. I come around the corner to her fighting with a cop.

"Listen here punk a-" Chloe yells in the guys face before shes cut off.

"Chloe! I'm sorry sir for my dramatic daughter." Joyce, Chloe's mother, says. Chloe rolls her eyes, crosses her arms and scoffs at this. "Whenever she ain't here, coffee is on us. Huh?"

"Thank you." He says and he walks over at Chloe who glares at him. "I'll be watching you, Missy." He jabs his finger into her shoulder before walking out. When he isn't looking Chloe flips him off and I walk over to her.

"What was that about?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Just wanted to start something." she leads us to a booth and she jumps onto the little seat. "So any plans for tonight? I was thinking we could do something bizarre."

"As much I would like to shoot bottles with you, race trains or whatever. I do have plans." I realized I haven't told her about Warren yet, she might be teasing me about this for the rest of my life.

"With who? Someone hotter and cooler then me? As if! But really, who?" She asks, pulling her beanie over her blue hair more.

"A good friend of mine named Warren." I answer and she raises her eyebrows, then she looks down smiling.

She traces some graffiti on the table."Right," She brings that word out which makes me sigh, "A friend. Next thing I know you two will be getting married!"

"Oh shut up!" I throw the menu at her and she laughs. Joyce struts over, holding two plates. She sets one in front of me which was a grilled cheese. She put Chloes plate down with a sandwich with one piece of bacon. I giggle as Chloe glares at her food. I used to get the grilled cheese all the time here, I'm so glad Joyce remembers the littlest stuff.

"Really? One piece of bacon, again?"

"Once you shut your mouth, your daily special will change." Joyce begins to walk away, a smirk on her face.

"Then her menu won't change for a long time." I laugh and Chloe shoots me a glare, I try to hold back my smile as Joyce returns to the counter laughing a little to hard. I can't wait for what tonight will bring.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be a bit of Warrens P.O.V and the movie, along with a little drama. Also that song I mentioned that Max was listening to, is like my favorite song ever lol! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Cough it Off, Cough it Off!

**A/N: I know, you are mad. I don't blame you. No update in about a month? I'm sorry, okay! I had some school things going on that I needed to take care of. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter and also check out the latest episode 3 of LIS! It's a huge one!**

* * *

Warren's P.O.V

* * *

**I** have been waiting for about two minutes now. We are going to watch some super cool movies at well ugh, the movies. I look at my teeth in my watch, picking out anything that could be unattractive. I see Max coming out and jogging towards my car. I quickly wipe my finger on my jeans a bit embarrassed. We are still wearing our same outfits from school.

I hear my car door creak open, the gush of wind on me and then Max sits down next to me. I open my arms for a hug but instead she reaches into her pocket with a wad of cash. I awkwardly sit there and then look over at her. Yeah, I have a bit of a crush on her.

"So I was thinking you can pay for the tickets and I could pay for the soda and popcorn. Is that fine?" Max says and starts to counting out her bills.

"Or I could pay for the food. If you know me well, and you do, I love to eat." We both laugh at my comments before I continue, "Or you know, I was going to pay for the whole thing." I bring out a credit card and wave it side to side.

"So your name is suddenly Helen? Your mothers name?" She asks and I blush, shoving it back into my pocket. "You are pathetic Warren."

"I know." I laugh as we drive off. I go into town and then drive to the local theater. It's 7:21, we have about eight to nine minutes before the movie starts. I quickly get out of the car, running over the Max's side and open the door for her. She raises her eye brow at me.

"My lady,"

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I let out a gasp.

"Sure think Sir. Dorks a lot." She laughs at her own little joke and we head inside. Not a whole lot of people were there which was good. After two guys we went up and got our tickets. The old lady gives them to us and we literately take two steps to our left to get the popcorn. We get a small popcorn to share, two medium soda's for each of us, a hot dog for me and some nachos for Max. I paid for it all, she didn't complain. They told us which theater it is and we headed down the hall.

I heard the gun shots, screams, cheers and laughing from the other movies as we walk down the hall. Max and I enter theater three, and it looks like the whole theater is to ourselves. One minute until the movie begins and I sure hope it stays like this. We sit down in the very back so if anybody does happen to come in, we won't have to worry about kids kicking our chairs.

I see two figures come in but I can't really see them. They sit towards the front for I guess the 3D effect from the huge screen. The commercials keep playing and Taylor Swift comes on with one of her new hits songs.

Cough it off? Shake the fleas off? I don't really remember what it was but it was catchy and I started to tap my foot, Max noticed and giggled.

"Really? You dancing to 'Shake it Off' by Taylor? Wow, what happened the hard core nerdy zombie killer Warren I know?" With that, I stood up and started to dance to the song, Max literally laughed out loud and she soon tried to control her laughter. I sat back in my chair and within seconds, the movie theater started to get darker, the blue little lights with the stairs and ramps were the only thing that lit the room. Nothing could ruin this.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Psst, next chapter will also be taking place in the theater ;)**


	4. Goodnight

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been busy with family because I just found out my sister is going to have a little boy! I'm going to be an aunt for the first time which is really exciting. Also I lost a tiny bit of inspiration from this story and I felt bad because in some ways, I started the Marren stories since this is the first one. But I promise I will try to update this story the best I can. I was going to have the movie in two parts because I had a surprise but I might save it for another time. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
**

* * *

**Warren **and I finish the movie. It was awesome! Action, comedy, romance, everything you would need for an awesome movie. For some reason it started to rain since it didn't really call for it. But it's okay, I like it. I tug my jacket closer and jog over to Warren's car, or was it his mothers? I don't know. He gets in and lets out a shiver, turning the car on and the heat.

"Weather man never said it will rain today. I'm sorry." He apologizes and I let out a chuckle.

"It's fine, you didn't cause the rain." I reply and he smiles over at me. He starts to drive me to my house, the radio plays a soft acoustic guitar sound and it calms me. I love the slow tempo of music, and if the singer matches the sound I love it more. I smile to myself and close my eyes. I put my hand down on my soda about to pick it up when Warren lays his hand on top of mine. My eyes shift towards him, he has a blush on his face.

"I'm sorry, I thought that was mine." He says and quickly picks up the other cup.

"Stop apologizing for every little thing." I punch him in the arm and he laughs. I do that a lot, I should cut back on him. He probably has twenty bruises just from tonight. And then, I don't know why, but I grab his hand and lock it in mine. I mean, it happened before in the past as for fun. But, something has changed. I can feel it, and I think he can too. He slowly rubs his thumb over mine and I blush. Why am I blushing?! Warren is my best friend! Well, other then Chloe.

Warren pulls in the parking lot in front of my dorm. He has a few blocks left to drive for his. I pull my hood up over my hair and quickly jog to the main entrance. I turn around and see Warren right behind me, complaining about the rain.

"I should of brought an umbrella." He comments and I shrug.

"It's cool, besides a free shower." We both laugh at that and I slowly open the door and entering in the darkened hallway. The only light comes from a lamp down the hall and the candles next to Kate's door. I miss her so much, if only she knew how much she meant to so many people. Even though she and I didn't see it much in the past, a lot of people cared for her. I turn around and meet Warren's big brown eyes.

"Goodnight, Max." He opens his arms out for a hug and I accept it. His arms are slung over my shoulders, hugging my back while mine are around his waist. He pulls away and I give him a slight peck on the cheek. His face grows red and my smile gets bigger.

"Thank you Warren. I had a good time tonight." I turn around and begin to walk down the hall.

"Ugh..." he tries to collect himself before clearing his throat. "Yeah, sure! I'll... check if their is another movie out soon. If so we can go see it. Well, if you want to. And if we have the time for-"

"-Goodnight Warren!" I cut him off and close my room door. I like to mess with him so much!


	5. Friends, I guess

**My** alarm goes off, I don't want to get up but I have to. I push the button and wipe my eyes. I slowly stand up and water my plant, Lisa. I've been missing out on watering her, I don't need another thing to die on me. I close my eyes at that thought, I shouldn't of thought that. I grab my shower supplies and walk outside my room into the hallway. Some music is blaring but I can't tell what genre it is.

I start to walk to the showers and see Alyssa get hit again. Seriously? How much can this girl take? I put my hand out, rewinding time and jog up to her.

"Alyssa, watch out!" I say and pull her away. Soon a hairbrush goes flying and knocks into the door where she was once standing before.

"Okay, this is getting creepy Max. What are you some wizard?" She asks and I let out and giggle and a shrug. "Well okay, see you around then. Thank you." She turns around and reads a poster and I walk into the shower room. Nobody is around and I step inside the closest shower. I take my shirt off and my shorts as the water begins to go into my hair and down my back. I start to remember last night and smile to myself. I should text Warren soon.

I close my eyes and continue my shower. I slip my shirt back on and my shorts. I then grab my bucket and exit the shower. I should really buy some flip flops so I can wear in the showers. I go into my room and wear a dream catcher tank top, with my grey jacket, some dark blue jeans and my regular shoes. I brush my hair and sit on my bed, one text from Warren.

_Thanks for going Ape with me! You should come over, more movies to see! :P_

I smile and reply back.

_Anytime and sure, I'll be over in a little while. \ ^_^ /_

_XOMAXO_

I put my phone in my jacket pocket and exit the girls dorm and heading up a flight to the boys. I see stares from boys and some whispering. I even see Nathan Prescott, he snarled at me and I glare at him. I walk down another little hall where Warren's dorm was. I knock on it and slowly open it. Warren sits at his laptop and I shut the door behind me. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Ahh! What the-!" He screams startled, turning around and I wave. "Oh! It's just you, the mad Max!"

I smile at this.

* * *

**A** few hours go by and I get a text from Chloe saying to meet her at the Two Whales. For the last few hours I have been talking with Warren, talking about movies and books like normal nerd friends do. I reply to her and Warren looks at me sadly.

"You really going to leave me here by myself?" He asks, he doesn't have a whole lot of friends which is sad.

"It's just for now I promise." I say and he looks down. "Hey, tonight you can come to my place. I can make some popcorn, play some movies on my laptop or we could just hang out."

"I'd like that." He smiles, theirs the Warren I know. "We could go all Ape again!"

"Warren, I'm all Aped out." I smile and he shrugs. I stand up and he follows me to the door. He opens it for me and I stand outside it. "I promise, more time tonight." I smile and he nods.

"Tonight." He repeats.

"I'll text you the details later." I say and begin to turn around going down the hall.

"Hey Max-!" He calls out, I turn around and he clears his throat. "Thanks for yesterday. I didn't want to go alone." He smiles, it feels like he was going to say something else but I shrug it off.

"Anytime, Warren." I smile and continue down the hall. I exit the building and go to the bus stop where a bus picks me up. I then put my head phones in and smile to myself as gentle piano music starts to play. As soon the bus stops at the Two Whales I get off and head inside. I see Chloe smoking and her putting it out on the wooden table. Joyce notices this and throws a rag at her, giving her a stern look. Chloe rolls her eyes and wipes the ashes off before returning the rag. She notices me and smiles.

"It's about damn time. How was Warren?" She instantly ask and my eyes widen.

"Well, isn't someone curious?" I jokingly say and she rolls her eyes, "Last night was fun. We even have plans tonight."

"Damn, call me jealous but you have a boyfriend, before me? Damn it Super Max, teach me your ways." She laughs and I laugh too.

"Warren isn't my boyfriend."

"He's a boy and a friend, am I right?" She asks and I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off, "Shut up, you know I'm always right." She folds her arms against her chest. "So any plans for even later tonight?"

"I don't know, I feel like Warren and I are going to stay up to the crack of dawn since we don't have classes tomorrow."

"I feel like something is going on between you too. And I don't know if I like it or not." She playfully punches me in the arms and I roll my eyes.

"We're just friends, I swear."

"Let's see how long that lasts."

We go on talking for what feels like forever and soon the Two Whales is closing, Joyce counting the register.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but we need to leave. Chloe you can meet me in the car." Joyce says, she tosses her keys to Chloe who catches them.

"I guess I should text Warren." I comment and do just that, it's about eight at night so hopefully he's still up. He replies back instantly and Joyce decides to drop me off, I have thirty minutes until curfew and I quickly rush to Warren's room. 8:20 reads the time, I quickly barge into his room where he lays on his bed, reading. He notices me and smiles before I take his hand, yanking him up with force.

"Woah! Max, where are we going?" He asks and I shush him. I tip toe down the stairs and jog down the hall. Warren slowly follows behind me and he notices a sign on the wall. "Max, no boys are allowed here period. Mostly at night."

"Say that to most the girls who are in this hall." I comment and he nods. I'm just another one to the list I guess. I quickly pull him in and put my lamp light on. Lights out are suppose to be right now, so in some ways I'm breaking the rules. Warren looks around my room, he hasn't really been in here.

"Dang, your room describes you so well." He comments and I smile, and grab a whole bunch of movies out. I turn around where he was still looking around, admiring little things.

"You can pick one." I say and he smiles, going through them.

"Well, what about a chic flick?" He says and scans them all, "I mean most of them are."

"Hey, I can't be nerdy all the time." I fold my arms and he shakes his head. He picks a random one and I grab a table and put my laptop on it. I slip the DVD in and go to a cabinet where my microwave was, I put the popcorn in and sit next to him. Honestly, I never seen this one. I think someone got it for me on my birthday and I never opened it. I skip past the previews and to the main menu, putting the subtitles on and playing the movie. The microwave soon beeps and I grab the popcorn out, slowly opening it and putting butter and salt in. I shake the bag and sit down next to Warren.

His arm is on the back of the couch staring at the laptop screen.

"Sorry I didn't have much of a variety and my TV isn't up to date." I apologize and he pushes me in the arm.

"It's fine, this is mostly how I spend my night anyways." He grabs a pillow and lays it against him. I take my jacket off and lay my head back, I accidentally put it on his shoulder and he blushes.

"I'm sorry." I say and quickly move.

"No, it's fine." He quickly says and I slowly put my head back where it was. It's awkward at first but it soon goes away.

* * *

**Halfway** through the movie I start to get cold. I have a tiny heater on because they won't let you have actual heaters in the building, same with air conditioning. I rub my arm and a shiver runs down my spine. He must notice this because he looks down, dropping his arm around me, holding me close. Honestly, this movie is boring. Nothing exciting is happening, no drama, or humor or anything. If their was a climax I didn't notice it.

"This is a boring movie." I comment and Warren laughs.

"I was going to say that a long time ago." I snuggle up closer to him, my arm around his waist. The couple soon kiss and it feels awkward again, I hear Warren clear his throat and shift his body. I slowly look up at him to see the reflection of the laptop in his eyes, he looks down at me and I smile at him.

"Maybe I should stop the movie since it's not going anywhere." I say and pause it, the girl is smiling and it looks like their in some school room.

"Yeah... what now?" He asks and I sit back, his arm wrapping around me again. I shrug and look at the screen, soon it just slipped out.

"Warren, I know you like me." I say and he freezes his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, your my best friend."

"No, I know you actually like me." I say and he sighs.

"Yeah, I guess I have for a long time. Ever since you and I met really." He rubs the back of his neck and I noticed he told me a long time ago he never had his first kiss. Wait, why am I thinking that? I feel so bad for him though, he's eighteen and from the looks of it he's not really going anywhere in his life. I look up at him and he looks down at me. Our eyes lock and I can see myself in his eyes.

I give a tiny smile and he does too. I then soon start to lean in, putting my hand on the back of his neck. His eyes widen and I know he gets the idea but it's not sinking in yet. Our lips soon meet and I'm met with fireworks. It lasts for only five seconds though and when I pull back, he's in shock.

"Max..." he slowly says and I giggle.

"Just shut up and come here." I smile and pull him into another kiss, he doesn't respond at first but he soon does by returning the kiss. His other arm goes around my waist as my other hand connects to his cheek. I turn my head sideways and our noses touch. He pulls away embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm new to this." He wipes his eyes and I smile, bringing him in for another one. He seems to happy now, like a kid in a candy store which is something I'm proud of. His hand goes to my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Our lips move in sync as they connect and reconnect within seconds. Soon I feel like I'm falling as my head meets a pillow and his hand meets my waist.

Nothing happens, nor will it. Instead I pull away before anything does, he is still in shock and I am too a little. He gives me a gentle smile, even though I can secretly grow bigger.

"I should get going." He says.

"No, you could get caught." I hold his shirt which had an emoji on it, he looks at the door then back at me.

"Okay." He flops back on my bed and I crawl up beside him, he covers us up and wraps his arm around my waist. I blush noticing how close we are. Sure we were just a few minutes ago, but not as close at this. My back is in his chest, my legs against his and his arm brings us closer.

"Goodnight, Warren."

"Night mad Max."

* * *

**A/N: Awww! But honestly, episode four though! Not only it was a shock for me and other who played it but did you see the little Warren and Max moments? My heart fluttered at them and I fangirled. I mean did you see the way they were looking at each other when Warren was walking away? And how Max seemed bashful when Chloe said "Dude, he's so in love with you." EEEP! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Right

**A/N: Two chapters in a row lol! What can I say? These two are so cute! I hope to make some drama in here like the game does, nothing too crazy but nothing too plain either.**

* * *

**I** would say it's the middle of the night when I happened to wake up for no reason at all. The only sound is crickets chirping from outside and maybe Samuel cleaning around the area. I hear Warren's breathing and I smile, we are still in the position we we're in earlier. I slowly get up and look at my phone, it's almost three in the morning. I start to hear poundings and yelling. I slowly open my door to see Nathan.

It takes me a few seconds to adjust that's he's knocking and yelling at Victoria's door. Couldn't whatever this was wait until morning?

"Open up Victoria! We need to talk!" He yells.

"Dude, it's three in the morning! Go to hella bed you creep!" She shouts back, Nathan kicks the door before turning around and noticing me.

"What the hell do you want? Take a picture, it will last longer." He says and storms off down the hall. I see him push the door open and turn exiting to the stairs. I stand outside my room confused. What was that about? I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see a half asleep Warren.

"What are you doing?" He asks and wipes his eye, his voice is hoarse and his eye lids are barely open.

"I just saw Nathan." He's awake once I say that. He rushes over to me, looking all over my face and arms.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear if he did-!"

I let out a laugh, it's cute how he's so protective of me. In some ways he always has been. "No, nothing happened. He wanted to talk to Slut-toria." I mentally high five myself for that little nickname. Warren hugs me and I hug him back. My arms around his neck, his arms around my waist bringing us close. He kisses me on the forehead and I have a little flash back to when my mom said when a boy or man kisses you on the forehead, it's the sweetest thing a person can do. And she was right, it is.

* * *

**My** alarm goes off. Really starting to hate that thing. I turn it off and slowly close my eyes, it's Saturday so no classes or nothing. I suddenly feel my body pulled and I am startled, my eyes widen to see Warren.

"Warren!" I exclaim and grab a tiny pillow throwing it at him, "Five more minutes!" He laughs and I roll over, he does it again and plants a small kiss on my chapped lips.

"Come on, early bird gets the worm!" He states, "Besides, I'm starving."

"If anybody sees you, they might think we might of..." I didn't say any more, I raised my eyebrows to give him a hint and he blushed deeply.

"Well Dana had Zach in here before, nothing happened." I glare at him once he says this.

"You really believe that?" I ask and he shrugs. I put my hand on his cheek and give him a kiss which he returns instantly. I decide to skip a shower, I can always take one later. I had Warren get on my laptop while I turned away from him, very quickly changing my shirt and jeans. I brushed my hair and walked over to him where he was checking his emails. Mostly teachers replying on next week's assignments.

"Are you ready?" Warren asks, logging off and turning towards me. I give him a nod and open the door, Warren follows behind me as I see girls running past us. Some didn't even see Warren while others gave us strange looks. We get to the doors and I open them, heading towards the Two Whales, Joyce was their but then again when isn't she? Warren and I order, he gets almost everything on the menu and we split the bill. Soon I see Chloe running to us.

"Guess who just pranked Nathan! This girl!" She points to herself, and I smile. Warren sits quietly, eating. I guess Chloe hasn't noticed him.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Let's just say, his whole dorm just through a flood." My mouth drops and Warren stops eating.

"Chloe Price, you did not!"

"I have my ways." She turns around to sit down, but notices Warren. "Who's this dude?"

"I'm Warren, you must be Chloe." He scoots over for her and she sits down.

"Oh, your the dork she's been talking about." She comments and punches him in the arm, I smile at their little interaction. I hope we could all be friends, partners in crime. We three hang out for what feels like hours, Chloe and I laughing about our past and Warren and I talking about the latest movies. Who knew Chloe could be such a geek? She was all over a movie of historical fiction coming out.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes." Warren gets up, heading towards the bathroom. I see the door shut and Chloe turns towards me.

"I know that stare."

"What stare?"

"Come on, something happened. What happened?" She asks and brings her knees to her chest, picking at a withered part of her jeans.

"Warren spent the night," I say quietly and she slowly looks up at me. She has no emotions so I keep going, "Nothing happened, I swear. We just watched a movie and he ugh, said he liked me." It grows silent for some reason.

"So, what did you say to him?"

"Huh?"

"When he said he liked you, what did you do?" She asks, looking down at her jeans.

"I might of kissed him." I say, a huge smile spreading across my face. Chloe then jumps up from the table, leaving a two dollar tip on the table.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." She says in a monotone voice and exits the diner. I see her get in her truck and slamming the door shut before driving off down the street. I see Warren come out and he looks horrified.

"They need to clean their bathrooms." He sits down across from me and looks around, "Hey, where's Chloe?"

"I don't know, she was asking questions about me and you. Then she just left." He grabs my hand from across the table and holds it, smiling while his thumb rubs mine.

"Don't worry about it, after all Chloe is Chloe. Right?"

"Right."


	7. Hold me

**A/N: So someone came to my attention and thought Max and Warren should have a little more... friendly time lol. I was actually thinking about that but I wasn't sure due to some younger people reading this story if their is any. So, I am going to change this story to M. If it's good enough for T (which I doubt it) I will change it back. So, just so you know this chapter will be about Max and Warren... doing... things. I will somehow make a symbol and if you want to skip that scene, I will post it at the end of that scene. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**WARNING: **_

_**This chapter will feature adult themed content. When the scene is over, I will put this symbol "(&amp;)" to let you know that scene is over. **_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

**It's **been about a week since Chloe and I have talked. What was up with her? She has ignored my texts and most of my calls, and when she answers she is distant. Joyce doesn't know what's wrong with her and I don't dare to ask David. I sit on my bed going through my phone just waiting for her to say something. Warren and I have been okay, he seems pretty worried about Chloe also. I shut my phone off and start to write in my journal before Warren comes in.

"Still nothing?" He asks while shutting the door behind him.

"It's been almost a week." I comment flopping down on my bed.

"Maybe she got busy? I mean she's almost always in trouble." He's right. Maybe she's grounded or maybe in jail or something. But then again, wouldn't Joyce tell me? I shake the thoughts off and Warren sits next beside me, "Maybe she's going through some phase. Let's just wait it out." He says and I smile kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Warren."

"Anytime. Now, what are we going to do today?" He asks and I shrug, we have watched almost every single movie he and I have. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arm goes around my waist. I take a deep breath and I can smell his cologne, it smells pretty good. I feel his hand go under my chin as he kisses me and I instantly kiss back. His hand soon goes to my neck and my hands are on his shoulders. Soon his other hand find my waist; his tongue slides against my bottom lip asking for permission. I let him and he's battling me. After a few minutes his mouth is on my neck.

"Warren," I breathe out and he continues. He stops and places a long kiss on a part of my neck. My eyes widen and I grip his shirt trying to tell him to keep himself their. He does and begins to suck on that part and I bite my lip trying not to scream. My head soon barely hits the pillow behind me as I'm pushed back on top of it. I connect my lips back to Warren's, he is hovering over me and he soon deepens the kiss and I bite his lower lip.

I slowly take my jacket off and throw it on the tiny sofa across the room. I wrap one of my arms around his back and bring him closer. His pelvis is against mine and he lets out a groan. Soon his shirt is gone along with mine. I don't remember where they are and I don't care.

My jeans also end up somewhere along with his. Now it's just us in our basic wear. I pull away and he looks at me, love and fear mixed in his eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks and moves some hair from my eyes.

"Of course, if I wasn't I would of stopped a long time ago." I reply and he smiles, bringing me in for another kiss. His arm wraps around my back, the other behind my head. My arms are around his neck and I feel my bra being undone. I don't hesitate to get it off and Warren looks at me wide eyed. I grab his chin and focus our eyes to meet each others again. He scoots up and his knee is in between me, I let out a shiver and he pulls me closer. Well, any closer then crushing each other to death.

Everything is off. I feel scared yet so happy at the same time and by the way he is acting, he is too. My body is shaking and only his hands are. I pull away from him and his lips are red which matches his face.

"Are you positive?" He asks one final time and I simply give him a nod. I doubt I will get pregnant, from what I heard it's less likely on the first time. Besides, I'm protected. He takes a deep breath in closing his eyes, "tell me to stop and I will. I promise."

"I trust you, Warren." I say and he looks up at me, he gives a small smile and I return it. He slowly kisses me, he grabs one of my hands and locks it in his. Then the pain comes. I heard about it before, some girls said it hurt like hell, some said it didn't as bad. I didn't know what it felt like, but it wasn't very comfortable. My eyes widen and my breath hitches.

"Max!" He whispers panicked, "I didn't mean to!"

"Stop it Warren," I say and he looks into my eyes. "Just give me a few minutes." I say and he does. I pull him back down, our lips slowly meeting telling him to continue. And he does, soon the pain went away. Warren buries his head in my shoulder and I let out slow breathes, my nails shaping tiny moons in his back which apparently drove him wild.

He picks up the speed and I let out a moan. We were no longer two separate people with different stories. A boy who was nerdy, and a girl who could time travel. We we're one now.

My back arches and I hear his breathing becoming heavier every second. I scrape my nails from the middle his back to his shoulders on accident, some red marks following them. I decided to do what he did earlier and start to suck on his neck, he let out a whimper and went faster. I can feel him grab my ass and squeeze it.

"_Warren!_" I yell out and he groans loudly. Now I'm breathing heavy and my eyes roll to the back of my head. My legs are around him, helping him as I scream his name. I don't care if anybody hears us, I don't care if it sounded like a cry for help and a teacher barges in. People have heard dirtier from other people who claimed they were more innocent.

"_Max..._" he pants out, it might be the first thing he has said since. "Oh fuck!" He picks it up even more, which I don't know how it is possible. I kiss him and he deepens it, biting and sucking on my bottom lip. He soon moves one of my legs up high near his shoulder as he continues to go. My eyes widen and I throw my head back, a shiver running down my spine.

He's sweating and so am I, he puts his head on my shoulder and he grabs one of the bars on my bed.

"Max," he warns and I nod. Soon I feel so much warmth in me and we stay frozen. He and I are in so much shock from what we just did. He soon rolls over and I'm on his side, my hand on his chest.

"You are shaking." I comment, his whole body is trembling like a lief and my body is pretty calm for the most part.

"I'm fine." He says and I move his hair from his face. His arm is wrapped around my back while the other is behind his head. He's looking at the ceiling and I rub my thumb across his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my first. My first love, kiss, everything." He looks down at me, and when he says that I kiss him smiling.

"Anything for you, Warren."

* * *

**(&amp;)**

* * *

**It's** a few hours later into the day, the sun is starting to go down. Warren went back to his dorm to take a shower, I was about to go take one. I gather my shower supplies and the flip flops I finally got and head down the hall. I get no weird looks or anything. The only ones in the hall were Alyssa and some other girls that live down this hall. I see a girl starting to yell at another one. I notice she has a knife in her hand, she throws it and my eyes widen.

The knife is heading towards Alyssa.

"Woah!" I yell and quickly rewind, I jog to Alyssa and quickly push her away. The knife lands on the floor, a few inches from us.

"Thanks for saving my life again, Max! You have a good eye!" She exclaims and has a huge grin on her face. I nod and go to the showers. I turn the water on, and step inside it. The warm water going down my back and I smile, I start to grab for the shampoo and run it through my hair. I soon get flashbacks from earlier and blush. I start to get a warm feeling in my body and smile to myself.

Wait, stop it Max.

Once is enough for now. I notice something blue hanging from the shower and I turn the water off, looking at it. It's his shirt he wore on the day I reunited with Chloe.

Chloe.

I need to see what is up with her. I quickly get done with my shower, I slip on a pair of jeans with Warren's shirt and tie my shoes. As soon as I do that I a text from her.

_Max,_

_I'm sorry I've been a dick. Meet me in the junkyard near the train tracks._

I instantly reply saying I will be their. I then go to text Warren that I will be hanging out with Chloe tonight and he said he understood. I hope he does, I hope he doesn't think I'm ditching him because I'm not. I really want to know what is going on with Chloe and why she has been so distant. I put my stuff back and lock my room before heading out to the junkyard.


	8. Jealous Guy

**I** start to walk to the train tracks when I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I ignore it and see Chloe, she is rubbing her foot against the rusty tracks. I make my way over to her and she turns around, smiling at me.

"I didn't think you would show up." She punches my arm and I hold it, she is going to leave a bruise.

"Chloe, what is going on? Why haven't you talked to me hardly all week?" I ask and she sits going over to sit on an old tire. I sit down next to her and she brings her cigarette to her lips. Did David do something? Did Nathan or maybe Victoria do something? Did I? I wait for her to reply which doesn't really take that long at all. She puts the cigarette out and blows out the remaining smoke.

"Okay, ever since I saw you hanging out with Warren I've been a bit jealous." She confesses.

"I've was hanging out with you night and day for so long. I never texted Warren back and forgot about the movie we were going to see." I say and look at her disbelieving.

"Well, I guess him and I have switched places."

"What are you talking about?!" I yell as I stand up, "You are still my best friend and Warren is my boyfriend now! We can all do things together that will bring us closer! Warren and I aren't like that couple who has to do every single thing together, you are just acting like a child!"

"I'm the child?!" She exclaims and she jumps up, "I'm not the one who left her best friend for many years and then turn around and start to do it again!"

"Are you not hearing yourself? Are you not even hearing me?! Chloe, I'm not going to leave you and it wasn't my decision to leave you years ago-!" I was soon cut off. Her stomping towards me, her arms on my shoulders with her eyes closed to force me into a kiss. I push her back and cover my mouth. Her expression was no longer angry but sad. "Why... why did you do that?"

"Because I love you, Max." She grabs my hand and I look at her shocked. Warren hasn't said that to me yet because well, I don't know. "You don't need Warren. I've known you longer and loved you since I first met you." I stare into her eyes, she's telling the truth. I let go of her hand and start to take step backwards.

"I need to go." I say before running off, I don't turn back to look at her or nothing. Did I just cheat? No, I didn't kiss her back and I didn't like it.

* * *

**Warren** stands quietly once I tell him. He looks at the ground with his arms and legs crossed. I made it clear I didn't kiss her back and she surprised me with me. I grab his hand and he makes our fingers locked. Two people stair at us but I don't care, I take a step closer to him and he doesn't look up at me.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. He keeps his focus on the ground and he slowly looks up at me, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm picturing two girls kissing." I slap him hard against his arm and he busts up laughing, "No but seriously, if you like Chloe you can go after her. As long as we stay close friends." Soon his facial expression turns sad and so does mine. Chloe has been my best friend since we were younger, I wouldn't want to change that. I do love her, but as a friend or sister way. I truly love Warren with all my heart.

"I'd never leave you Warren." I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms goes around my waist. Our eyes close and our lips meet once again. They move in sync, matching perfectly with each other. That's one thing I love about him and I. Our hugs are comfortable, our hands fit perfectly in each others and so does everything else. I see people start to clap and laugh at us and I smile.

And in that moment, in that tiny moment.

Life was perfect.


	9. Unfaithful

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update a chapter yesterday, I've been really busy and I hope you understand. Also I'm sorry if the previous chapter was pretty short lol. But I hope you enjoy this one. Also I am going to make a Nathan and Max fanfic. I know, I know. I am still a Marren shipper at heart but recently they've caught my attention a lot.**

* * *

**It's** a few days later. Chloe has been trying to contact me, telling me she is sorry and trying to force me to go somewhere crap. I keep ignoring it, I have other big things to do. I sit in my room looking through all my pictures. Most of them have been nature pictures which is fine. I have taken some pictures of people to, with their permission of course. I add the best ones on my wall and the rest I put in a shoe box.

I hear my door open and see Warren, he waves and I wave back. Something seems a little off about him today. I can't tell what but he seems nervous. I walk over to him and I give him a hug. Normally he would hug back instantly, but it took him a few minutes. Okay, no big deal.

"So, how was your test?" I ask, I turn around and continue to put the pictures in the box. It's getting really full, I need to get another box soon.

"Huh?" He asks, "Oh, it was fine." he plainly says.

"Are you okay?" I ask, he has his hands in his pockets and he gives me a half smile.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you seem a little off." I grab his hand, he hesitates and I frown.

"I'm fine, Max." He takes a deep breath and kisses my cheek. "I need to go, I promised my mom I would call her." Warren and his parents were always close. It's super cute.

"Okay." I just say and he leaves. After a few minutes I quickly open my door walking down the hall. I pass Juliet and Victoria gossiping over whatever. I ignore them and continue walking. I open the doors and I look around, I notice Warren near the totem poll on his phone. I close the door behind me and start to walk over to him. I forgot to mention I wanted to talk to his mom, from what I heard she was very sweet.

I soon see Brooke walking over to him, and them starting to have a conversation. I continue walking towards them and I stop dead in my tracks.

Warren smiles at her and she leans in, her lips on top of his. I see his eyes close and her hands go to his cheeks bringing him closer. My heart aches and my eyes start to burn. I even hear the sound of their lips pulling away and I gasp. I see Warren turn his head towards me, his eyes filled with horror and Brooke smiling.

"Whats wrong Max? Haven't you ever seen someone kiss their boyfriend before?" Brooke asks and Warren turns his face towards her.

Boyfriend?!

I cover my mouth and run back inside. I hear Warren calling after me, his footsteps right behind mine. I run down the long hall and I see Juliet coming out to talk to me but I push her away. She gives me a dirty look but I don't care. I run to my dorm room and quickly close and lock it. I put my back against the door and begin to cry. I hear knocks on my door.

"Max? Max, it isn't what it looks like I swear!" They always say that. In movies, books, TV shows, everywhere. I try to calm myself down but I can't.

"Get away Warren!" I yell and it's quiet for a few moments.

"Please, let me explain."

"No!" I shout and the images come flooding back to me. The night when Kate died and how he comforted me, our little movie together, our first kiss, the time we made love up until now. The image of Brooke and him continue to run through my mind and I start to sob even harder. I can hear him sigh against the door, "I never want to talk to you again! We are over!" I now hear him crying and my heart breaks more. I never heard a guy cry before, not even in a movie. Well, at least a real one.

"Fine." He says, sniffling "We're done."

I hear his footsteps go away and I huddle into a ball on my floor.

I have no friends.

Kate died, Chloe is confused like I am, Brooke betrayed me, Juliet is mad at me for pushing her, and Warren is gone. I want to feel his arms wrap around me, comforting me through this hard time. But I can't, he moved on.

How long has he moved on though? This entire time, a week, two days, an hour? I slowly stand up and head over to my bed. I don't want to see the sun until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Awww :( But don't worry, next chapter will be Warren's POV and what REALLY happened with him and Brooke. I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Hope you are happy

_Warren's POV_

_Earlier that day_

* * *

**I** was on my way to see Max when Brooke stopped me. I knew she always had a crush on me, hell she made it more obvious than my crush on Max. She stops me in my tracks and we start to have a nice little conversation. We talked about the school work and everything. But then she started to talk about how Max was mean to her. Max is the nicest person on Earth, how could she be mean to Brooke?

"Listen, if anyone is good for you Warren. It's me." She puts her hand on my arm and I raise my eye brow.

"No thanks." I shrug her away and began to walk towards Max's dorm, I can feel myself grow very uncomfortable after that. Brooke is a good friend of mine, but she needs to learn and accept that I love Max. I never told Max that I loved her but neither has she, it's like we're scared to say it. But I truly, love Max with all my heart. I would die for her.

I gently knock on Max's door and I can tell she thinks something is wrong. I can't tell her about Brooke, she is already dealing stuff with Chloe. So I stand their awkwardly like a potato. Story of my life. After a short visit I decide I needed to call my mother. I haven't spoken to her in about a week, I need to catch up with her. So I say goodbye to Max and decide to go outside to have the conversation. As I was dialing her number Brooke came up to me. Damn it.

"Listen Brooke, I'm with Max. I'm sorry but I don't like you in that... way." I rub my arm. I feel bad for rejecting her like that but it's true.

"But Warren, we're perfect." I roll my eyes, does anybody listen to me?! "I mean two science nerds together, it's cute and you'd know you would like it too. Please." She begs and I see tears in her eyes, her glasses are starting to fog up. I hate making people cry but I need to stand strong.

"You are right." I smile and she lets out a smile also, "But my science lover is in their." I point to the girls dorms, "And she doesn't beg me for crap. So would you please excuse me." I turn down to my phone where I'm halfway through the number when I feel my head being forced up and a pair of lips on mine.

It's rough, hard and dry. My eyes widen when I notice it's Brooke. I shut my eyes, trying to wake up from this nightmare and her hands go to my face bringing me closer. I finally get enough strength and I push her away. A huge smack comes from our lips and she smiles sweetly at me. My facial expression is a mix of shock, horror and disgust.

"What the hell." I mutter to myself and I hear a gasp. I turn my head to see Max, ringing is in my ears. I thought this only happened in movies, not in real life. I reach out to Max but she stands frozen, Brooke grabs me instead and forces herself in my arms.

"What's wrong Max? Haven't you seen someone kiss their boyfriend before?" She asks and I look down at her. Anger is boiling inside me.

Boyfriend?!

I see Max run off and I shove Brooke off of me, running after her. I try to call her but she just goes faster. She shoves Juliet past her and her facial expression turns angry. I soon hear Brooke talking to them and Victoria laughing. I bump right into Max's door as she shuts it in my face. I give a little knock.

"Max? Max it isn't what it looks like I swear!" I put my hand on the door and can see Victoria recording with her phone through the corner of my eye.

"Get away Warren!" She shouts and I put my head against the door.

"Please, let me explain."

"No!" She yells louder, "I never want to talk to you again! We are over!"

A thousand knifes hits my chest, I feel weak and I slowly begin to cry. I wipe my eyes and try to take deep breaths to calm myself, but I can't. I can see Juliet cover her mouth as she gets more sad. Brooke stands their and Victoria smiles enjoying the show.

"Fine. We're over." I say and I can hear Juliet sigh. I stand at Max's door frozen, I slowly turn and head back down the hall where Victoria waves at me.

"Should I send this through an email?" She asks and I glare at her.

"I ought to send it up your ass and out your damn throat." Her facial expression turns happy to frightened within seconds as I see her turn off her phone. Juliet stands frozen and Brooke crosses her arms at me. "I hope you are happy. 'Cause I'm not." She looks down and I start to head to the boys dorm.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE, THANK YOU! :D

**A/N:**

**dude**

**DUDE**

**Dude...**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I was nosy and just checked who is the most reviewed, favorited and followed and when I went to page two... I saw this story. HOLY... WHAT?! Thank you guys so much, I am so happy that words can't even explain! I know this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to say that thank you so so so SO much! I have legit tears in my eyes and I am planning to throw a tiny party for myself.**

**Yeah, I have no life.**

**But seriously, thank you guys so much! Hopefully next chapter will make up for the sad things that's happening, until then, see you around! :)**


	12. Spooky scary Warren

**A/N: On reviewed... we're on the first page guys. FIRST PAGE! I know it's impossible but do we think we can be close to the top? If not, maybe in the favorite or followed? We're close their too! Thank you guys so much and I hope this chapter makes up for everything with Max and Warren. :)  
**

* * *

**Halloween.** When you dress up in a sexy costume when really, it's just for the kids and candy. Warren and I haven't spoken in a few weeks, neither have I or Chloe. I've been more focusing on school then anything and I've finally got another shoe box for my pictures. I miss talking to someone. I was so used to hanging out with Chloe and Warren that I'm lonely, but then again it gives me time to think.

The Vorex club is having a Halloween party which I'm invited to because I helped out Dana and she begged Nathan for the invite. I really didn't want to go, but I know if I let Dana down, I would never hear the end of it from her.

I don't know what I'm going to go as. Punk rocker? Nurse? I have no idea. So I settle with a nurse. I grab this huge button up shirt and put it on with some white shorts underneath. I made my little hat out of paper and put some white flats on. It doesn't look that bad, but it could of done better. I start to head to the pool where it was held, I can hear the music from my dorm. Once I got their I saw Brooke checking the people in and I sigh, great.

"Next." I hear her say and I walk up.

"Max Caulfield." I fold my arms and she doesn't even look up at me.

"Nope, you aren't on the list." Bull shit. I grab the check board from her and point out my name. She rolls her eyes and I let it drop on the table before walking over to the curtain. "Hey Max," I turn around, "I'm sorry about earlier. I forced Warren into it, if you should be mad at anyone it should be me." Brooke forced Warren into it?! What?!

"You forced Warren to kiss you and then I break up with him over something you did." I say and she looks away. "I would punch the living shit of you, but I'm more classier and thoughtful then you, Brooke. Enjoy the damn party on the outside." With that I open the curtain and I'm overwhelmed with heat, music and the smell of beer from the party. I look around and start to walk over to this couch in a corner and sit by myself. I sit quietly to myself until I see Chloe smiling down at me.

"Hey!" She exclaims and sits down next to me.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked, I can hardly see her through the darkened room.

"Myself, unlike you. What are you? A nurse? A person in their PJ's?"

Now that she mentions it, it does look like that, "Both. I'm a lazy nurse."

"Figures." She laughs and then sighs, "Listen, I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks. I just miss Rachel, okay? And sometimes some things you say or do remind me of her and... I just lost myself. Are we cool?"

"Of course we are cool." I elbow her and she smiles.

"Well, I see food with my name on it. I'll be back." She jumps up and jogs over to the food table, I see her start to talk to Justin and I'm alone again. But, not for long. I see a pair of leather boots and a long cape coming towards me. I didn't realize him at first, but it was Warren. He was dressed as a pretty hot vampire. His wavy hair was straightened and slick back, he wore a white t-shirt with a nice black vest over it, some black jeans, a cape and some leather boots. He also looked to have some fake vampire teeth glued on and a trickle of fake blood going down his mouth.

"Hey, nurse. I think I need some help." He smiles.

"Yeah, you need to brush your teeth more." I laugh and he shrugs before sitting across me. It grows quiet and awkward really fast.

"Max I-"

"Brooke already told me." I look down picking my finger nail. "I should of listened to you, I was just to upset. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He rests his hand on my knee. "We can start again, if you want to. If not I understand."

I love Warren, how could I ever say no to him again? I was such an idiot for just leaving him to rot like that.

"Warren, I was just being a dumb bitch." His eyes widen at this, "To me, and I know to you we never stopped dating." I lean towards him and he nods at what I just said. He leans in close too and I grab his shirt bringing him closer. "Now come here." I whisper and our lips connect. It was short and sweet but once we pulled away I saw something in his eyes. Love, happiness yet sadness. And for an instant, he must of saw it in me also. He takes out his fake vampire teeth and wraps his hand around my neck, pulling me into a kiss.

We left the party early. Chloe winked at me while I left with Warren and Brooke was to busy to notice us which was great. I unlocked my dorm room and we entered. We were the only ones at the dormitories and the first ones to leave the party. I shut and locked my door and once I did Warren spun me around and gently pushed me to the door, kissing me.

"Try not to bite my neck Count Dracula." I giggle and notice his black eye that Nathan gave him was finally gone.

"No promises, nurse." His lips goes to my neck and my eyes widen. He undoes his cape and throws up some where in the room. Soon, their was a pile of a homemade costumes on the floor. He picks me up, my legs wrapped around my waist and holds me against the wall. His hair is becoming wavy again and I run my hand through his hair messing it up.

"I love you, Warren." It slips out and we both freeze. Love, is a very strong word. When you like someone, you like their personality, look and just them. When you love someone, it's a strong feeling you can't let go no matter how hard you tried. Like a mother and her kid, or a pet to their owner. I like and love Warren, and it has taken me a while to fully realize that. When I met him, he was a dork who had a crush on me. Now look at us.

"It's about time." He laughs and gives me a quick kiss.

"How about you? Do you love me?" He lets out a chuckle and buries his head in my shoulder.

"Max, that's a stupid question. Of course I love you. I always have and I always will." And with that I attack his lips with mine and he puts one of his hands on the wall to balance us and the other one on my hip. We stay their for what feels like forever, and he breaks the kiss to drag me to my bed.

We were loud as we wanted to, it didn't matter because nobody came back to their dorm for hours upon hours. When it was all over, we cuddled and watched a scary movie. Dracula of course, and when that was over we watched a classic from my side of the family. Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein. It used to be a family tradition each Halloween at some point, and I'm pretty sure it is. I snuggle Warren closer, chest to chest. His hand on my bare back rubbing it as we watched the movie.

Best Halloween ever. Best makeup ever.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that made up for the last two chapters. Also, the Abbott and Costello is actually real. Almost every year I would watch it with my dad on Halloween and it's one of my favorites. I highly recommend it if you love old things and a good laugh.**


	13. The dark days

**A/N: Adding some sugar and spice, nothing will be nice anymore. I love playing with emotions lol. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_May contain some spoilers for episode four and maybe five._

* * *

**It's** about two hours later and Warren is snuggled against me asleep. I'm super thirsty and if I remember, their is a vending machine outside the dormitories. The movie fades into it's credits, it's about the tenth time I've seen credits. I swear I can remember every single name from them too. I slowly start to rise to not wake him but I accidentally do, he pulls me down with a smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He rubs my arms and slowly opens his eyes staring down at me. Damn, it's true what people say. A man's sleepy voice is seriously the hottest thing ever.

"Just to the vending machine."

"We have a vending machine?!" He is awake now. "Do you mind picking me up a bag of chips?"

"Yeah if I have enough-"

"-Okay, I love you." He slowly starts to fall asleep and I try not to laugh. I throw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt my dad gave me a few years ago. I grab my wallet and open my door. I see nobody has their dorm lights on, which means we are still the only ones here for now. I turn my phone on and use it as a flashlight. I go to the front door and push it open. I can see it, it's like heaven in a machine. I jog over to it and start to slip my dollars in, pushing in a soda for me and soon entering another one for the chips for Warren.

I turn around and I can see a shadow, it's strutting towards me and I continue to go back inside but I can see it coming closer, towards me. I start to panic and I reach for the handle before I hear the figure's familiar voice.

"Max!" It calls out to me. Oh, it's just Mr. Jefferson.

"Oh, hey Mr. J." I call him by his nickname and he gives me a short smile.

"Listen, I have an Polaroid camera like you have and I need to refill the little cards in it. Do you mind...?" He trails off and I give him a little nod. "Good. Come with me." He puts his hand on my lower back and wraps it around my waist. It made me uncomfortable. Not because he's my teacher and it's a bit inappropriate to be touched their that low, but because I wasn't wearing a bra... or underwear. He takes me to his pickup truck.

Wait, he's a school teacher, and a famous photographer why would he buy an old rusted truck? I decide to keep that to myself and he hands me the camera. I slowly start to undo the camera and pile the newer cards in. Mr. Jefferson is breathing down my neck.

No legit, I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I shiver a little from it and he chuckles.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Miss. Caulfield?" He asks and I gulp, keeping my gaze on the camera.

"No, not at all." I say quickly and I feel his hand going up my arm and resting on my shoulder. I become tense and I start to go faster. I'm finally done and put the camera back in his bag for him. I feel his hand run down my back. What the fuck?! He grabs my shoulder and spins me around fast. Next thing I know I have duct tape over my mouth and my wrists. He kicks me in my legs and I fall. He yanks me towards him and duck tapes them too.

What the hell is his problem?! He picks me up and throws me in his truck, I hit my head on the window and he slams the door shut. I'm getting kidnapped by my own damn teacher! He runs to the driver side and quickly gets in, starting the car and speeding out fast. I fall to the floor board from the force.

"Stay down their, or else!" His tone of voice changed. It's no longer smooth and kind of sexy as it used to be, now it's aggressive and old sounding. I hear a gun cock and when I look up, he is starring at me through the mirror, gun in my face. I look up and I can see Chloe leaving, her clothes ruined from some drink as she wipes her shirt with a napkin. I then see Nathan, I wish he would notice me right now. See how much I'm in danger, and in pain. Anything to get away from this freak. He drives to the outskirts of Arcadia Bay to an old barn that looks like it could collapse at any second. He opens the door and I try to scoot back from him.

He yanks my foot, almost breaking it and picks me up like a doll. I'm over his shoulders and once were inside, he drops me on the ground and moves some hay. Under it is a secret door and my eyes widen, he unlocks it and carries me down to these basement steps. He then opens another door that looks like a huge safe. He grabs me by my hair, dragging me inside. From what I can see is mostly photo stuff. Ink, some printers, light bulbs along with some food and water. Where the fuck am I? And why am I here?

He drags me into another room, inside I see a huge photo shoot area, a desk and cabinets full of stuff. Mr. Jefferson- or should I now just say Mark- throws me in a corner and starts to take my shirt off. My eyes widen and I kick him back.

"Max, don't do that. Because their are punishments." He smiles and my eyes widen. This can't be real, this has to be a dream. I didn't notice until now that I'm crying. "And if you don't obey the rules, each punishment will get worse and you don't want that, do you?" I shake my head no and he throws my shirt off to a pile on he ground. He then yanks my grey sweatpants off and my flipflops to. He stands up and just stares at me. I turn my head embarrassed and he chuckles.

"Now I see why Warren adores you."

_You know nothing about Warren and I_ is what I wanted to scream at him. But all I could do was just look away and silently pray that this wasn't real, and if it is, it would soon be over. He undoes the tape from my leg and my eyes widen from how quick he pulls it off, he then starts to pick at the tape at my mouth and I brace myself. It felt like a huge slap on the face by some wrestler. I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"You are a fucking monster." I mutter and he rolls his eyes at me. I spit in his face, and his eyes turn from pleasant to dark within seconds. He yanks me up from the cold concrete floor and grabs a fist full of my hair.

"What did I say about you obeying me?! Huh! What did I say?" I'm shaking now, trembling like a leaf.

"P-Punishments." I stutter and he smiles. He mashes his lips against mine and I don't resist pushing him away. He's too strong, and he knows it. He's the tree and I'm a twig. When he finally pulls away he has blood on his lips, it must of been from the tape. I feel his bare hand grab my ass and I squeeze my eyes shut. I want to be in my dorm, snuggling against my boyfriend and best friend while watching a cheesy movie and making plans together. I want to shoot bottles with my best friend and sneak into places, using my rewind to not get caught.

My rewind! I'm so stupid!

I put my hand out slowly and Mark quickly grabs it.

"I have other plans for you." He whispers and he drags me into another room, theirs a huge window in it and it's all dark. One single light bulb tries to light the entire room. "This is where you will sleep," he points to an old mattress and that's all that is in the room other then a toilet. "You can scream and cry all you want because this whole place is sound proof. The window is one way, I can see in but you can't see out. It is also bullet proof so try not to get many ideas." With that he throws me on the ground. "Our photo shoot session will begin tomorrow. Sleep tight." He grabs a needle from his back pocket and I try to get away from him but it's no use. He injects me and within seconds I'm tired. I try to rewind again but I can't. He picks me up and puts me on the mattress before exiting the room and locking the door.

God, I must be in hell.

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead... hate me... I won't judge. But I did hope you liked this chapter and what's to come. The next chapters will be Warren's POV and at the very end will be Max's. As for my fanfic "Normal" I didn't feel very connected to it as I did. I'm sorry but I don't see a comeback for it anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Gonna find that hipster

**A/N: Dang, a chapter early? Am I sick? I might be a little lol. The reason why it's so early is because I simply love this fic, I have plans tomorrow and don't know if I can update, and also have you noticed something? I don't know if it's just my computer or this site but somehow, for some reason the LIS fanfics aren't their. Like none, zero. I don't know if the site has a bug or if it's just my laptop but I hope they fix it soon.**

* * *

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**I** wake up to the sound of Max's alarm clock. I reach out to shut it off for her and roll over to see nothing. I sit up and wipe my eyes, she is not in her room so I figure she's in the shower. I rub my face and get dressed, I leave her a note saying I will be in my dorm room and start to head their. Halloween is officially one of the best days ever.

I take a shower and put some clean clothes on, I have little time before classes start. I grab my backpack and start to walk to the vending machine. Wasn't Max supposed to get me chips last night? Maybe I was just dreaming it, I grab a candy bar and start to walk to the main building where most of my classes were. I head to my first one which has Max in it, I sit down in my assigned seat and people start to flood in. Actually, now that I think of it, it's Mr. Jeffersons class.

I moved classes so I could spend more time with her and how I actually like photography too.

I sit near the back, actually where Kate Marsh used to sit. Such a beautiful girl with a kind heart, everyone misses her but mostly Max. Mr. Jefferson comes in and shuts the door like he always does. I notice a side of his face is red, and a slight scratch mark going down his cheek. He must be a cat person, but the cat must not like him.

"Alright, everybody take their seats." Everybody was already seated but Max. I slowly raise my hand and Mr. Jefferson calls on me.

"Where is Max?" I ask and he leans against a table, eying me.

"She won't be going our class today. She gave me a notice she was sick." He taps his hand on the table looking down before continuing, "Alright class, who can tell me who painted 'The Starry Night?'"

After that I zoned out, I was just in Max's room. Did she get sick in the shower or maybe on her way to her classes? I pull out my phone and begin to text her wandering what was up. As soon as I hit send Mr. Jefferson snatched my phone and glared at me.

"Is their something you'd like to share with the class?" He asks me, I look around to see half the room staring at me.

"No sir."

"Good. Now as I was saying," I doze off again. Soon I hear a phone buzz from Mr. Jefferson's desk and I sigh. I guess if Max isn't here today, I will have to pay attention for her. I start to take notes on what he is saying and ask for extra sheets of homework for her. Once the bell rang I jogged over to the girls dorm, I knocked on Max's door. Nothing. I slowly opened the unlocked door and looked inside. Nothing has been touched, the bed was still unmade from when I got up. I left her homework near her desk and grabbed a bottle of water for Max's plant, Lisa.

She is such a bad baby mama.

I exit the room and decide to text Chloe, maybe she knows what is up.

_Hey, it's Warren. Have you seen Super Max?_

_-Warren_

Within two minutes she texts back.

_Nope, been trying to get a hold of her all day._

I look at the text and sigh. Maybe she went to the doctor, I start to head to my next class trying not to think about it. I'll text her later, maybe she will be done with her appointment then.

* * *

_Max's POV_

* * *

**I** sit on the mattress shivering. Mark gave me this very light blanket which doesn't help at all. I have it wrapped around me tightly, I have marks on my wrists and legs from the tape and his hands. I hear the door unlock and Mark walks in, I turn my face away from him and he sets a plate down along with some water. I notice it's a burger from two whales and some fries.

"I hope I got what you liked." He leans against the door frame and I slowly unwrap the burger, what if he did something to it? "Enjoy it, you won't see another one for a long time." He closes the door and locks it again. I start to eat my fries and take tiny sips of water. I decide to save my burger for later if he lets me. I set the plate on a tiny table in the room and wipe some water on my face.

About ten minutes later I hear the door open again, I look down at the ground and wrap the blanket tighter around me.

"It's time." A voice echos through the room. A voice so familiar it's haunting. I slowly look up to see Nathan, Nathan Prescott. He has a sad expression on his face and he whispers so quietly I could barely hear him, "I'm sorry."

He yanks me up to my feet and I try to get away from him. I see Mark and try to get away, what the hell are they doing to me?! I try my hardest to get out of Nathan's grip, my blanket falling behind me leaving me exposed in front of a grown man and a rich teenager. At this moment, I didn't care what Mark thought of me, it was Nathan who I was embarrassed of now. He stares down at me as he drops me in front of the white background. His eyes filled with sorrow yet surprise. I glare up at him and he turns away quickly.

"Nathan, go get the needle." Mark assists and Nathan hurries up and grabs it. Mark quickly changes me into a pair of shorts and an old shirt pinning my arms back. Nathan makes his way over to me and the needle goes into my vein. "It's just for a quick photo, Max. Stop being so paranoid." My vision goes blurry and I black out.

When I wake up, I'm on a tiny couch in front of the backdrop with Nathan. I rub my eyes and their is a pounding in my head. Nathan looks down at me, and puts his hand on my shoulder and I brush him away.

"Max, I'm sorry."

"For drugging me and doing who knows what you did with my body? No thanks."

It grows silent for a moment and I scoot to the opposite side of him.

"Where is Mr. Fuckface?" I ask and he chuckles at this.

"He had a meeting. He will be here within the hour he told me." He seems nervous, scared even. But this again this is Mark were talking about. "He told me, that you disobeyed him last night. Something about spitting in his face?"

"Yeah, he deserved it." Nathan looks away at this, a smirk on his face. I look at my hands, little tiny red dots on them. How many times did he inject me? I gulp, a dry feeling in my mouth.

"To him he doesn't. See Max, he has cameras around this whole area... so I kind of need to do what he says. He listens and sees us right now." He points to the cameras around the room and a shiver runs down my spine, my face turning white. "So, I need you to work with me here, okay? You can't disobey him and me, but mostly him. I need to tell you each punishment gets worse and worse. You don't want to end up like-"

He stops and I don't dare to question him, I keep my gaze on the concrete ground and he stands up.

"What are you doing?" I ask, fear in my voice.

"I'm sorry Max, but I have to." I keep asking him what he is doing, what is going on, but he ignores me. He grabs the tape and yanks my arm into my new room. He tapes me to the wall and starts to take his red jacket off and his shirt. My eyes widen in fear and I let out a scream. I see him start to cry and I scream louder.

Nobody can hear me, and nobody will ever hear me.

* * *

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**I** sit on my bed flipping through the channels on my tiny TV. The sun is going down, still no text from Max. I tried texting her two more times today, still nothing. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and I walk over to it, I open it to see Chloe.

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck is happening but she is not answering any of my calls and I just waited for two hours at the Two Whales and nothing! Not one text, not a call, not even a show up! FUCK!" She shouts and kicks a chair. My eyes widen and I sigh,

"I've been trying to get a hold of her too."

"Come here," She grabs my wrist and dragging me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To find out where that hipster is!" Chloe lets go of me and begins to run down the hall.


	15. Forever and Always

**A/N: Thought I said no chapter? Pssh, nah, here it is. Also do you think I should have a facebook fanpage? I have a twitter and tumblr (Twitter is under CabbieBade but I don't post much, Tumblr is under cabbiebori) I tried a long time ago but it didn't work out too well. If so I will let you know and post it on my userpage thing on here if it lets me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**When **we go to the girls dormitory Chloe jogs down the hallway to Max's room. She puts her hand on the door knob and I stop her.

"Aren't you going to knock first? It would be rude."

"Bitch, you and I have both seen her in her underwear and bra," I blush deeply at this, "I don't think she minds." She opens the door and takes a deep breath in ready to rant at Max... but she's not their. Her homework is in the same place, the sheets are, everything. She hasn't been here all day, Chloe looks around and she sighs.

"Now what?" I ask dropping my hands to my sides. She looks out Max's window and I follow her. Nathan Prescott coming home late.

"Wanna harass a rich kid?"

"Would be my pleasure." Her and I are running now to catch up with Nathan. I see him opening the door and I stop, walking up to him. He sees Chloe and I and she leans against the stairs.

"What the fuck do you want?" He mutters, his hand is shaking.

"Nothing, just wondering why you are going to your dorm so late?" Chloe asks, looking at her chipped nails.

"None of your damn business, that's what." I walk up to him and shut the door, eying him. His face scans my face and he sighs, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Max?" I ask and he looks around, yanking Chloe's arm and he has us form a little circle.

"You can't tell anyone this, alright?" Chloe nods and he starts to whisper, looking around. "Their is an old barn that my family owns. I can't tell where it is but it's close to that junkyard place, okay? Jefferson locked her in their and-"

"Jefferson?!" Chloe screams and Nathan covers her mouth.

"Would you shut your damn pipe hole?! Yes, okay! And the reason she isn't answering any of your texts it's because it's in that dip shits classroom. I can't tell you anymore but good luck." He hands Chloe a gun along with a piece of paper. He takes off running inside the dorm and slams his door shut before locking it. Chloe starts to run to the school building and opens one of the windows.

"Are you crazy?! We could get caught!"

"So what. I've done it a million times even with Max. Damn, I wish her rewind powers were here." By then she is through the window. Rewind powers? Huh?

"What rewind powers?" I ask and she turns around.

"She didn't tell you?" I shake my head no, "Max is a time traveler. She can reverse time."

"Okay I don't know what the hell you've been smoking-"

"Dude, when and if we find her you can ask her yourself." She rolls her eyes. If? Max has time travel abilities? I wonder how many times she let us have sex. Okay, that's enough pervert Warren. She digs into her pocket and grabs a safety pen. Safety pen? Hair tie? Shoe lace? I don't know but it's something to put in your hair, she unlocks the door to Jefferson's room and starts to go through all the drawers. I search his desk and I see a cell phone. I turn it on and it has Max and I as a background.

"Jackpot." I mutter and Chloe walks over eying it.

"I know where she is. Max and I used to play pirates their when we we're little. Come on!" She is already halfway down the hall before I can say anything. I slip Max's phone into my pocket and run after Chloe, we slip through the window and she guides me to her truck. I put my seatbelt on but it's no use, she speeds and starts to miss stop signs as I hold on for dear life.

"Who taught you how to drive?!" I ask, I look at the speed. 85 miles an hour.

I'm gonna die.

I wanna tell my mama that I love her, I want my cousin Billy to look after all my stuff, and please tell me what happens on the next Doctor Who episode on my grave.

"Nobody!" She laughs and goes faster. Shit, I'm screwed.

* * *

_Max's POV_

* * *

**"Get** up!" I feel Mark yank me from my hair and I let out a whimper. "Nathan didn't punish you enough so I have to." He throws me on the couch and grabs the nearest idem. A tripod.

"What are you going to do?" I ask scooting back terrified.

"Terrible things, Maxine." It's Max, never Maxine. Next thing I know it feels like my ribs have broken out of my skin, and someone just broke my leg as he starts to abuse me with a tripod.

A tripod. Something I have loved since I found out about it. Something I loved since I was little was now an enemy. A very bad memory I won't be able to forget. He continues to beat me with it, I break out into sobs and once I do he stops dropping it. He turns me around to look at him and forces me into a kiss. I try to move away from him but his hand gets tighter around my neck and my lips. His other hand grips my waist. I try to push him away but his tongue inserts into my mouth and it's not until I bite his tongue he moves away.

"What the fuck?!" He holds his mouth and I scoot back I decide to make a run for it. I run to the door and start to pound my fists against it. Trying to move it but I'm to weak. He picks me up from my waist and I try to fight against him. I turn around and kick him in between the legs, I grab my blanket and with all my strength I turn the huge dial on the door. I run up the stairs and can hear footsteps behind me.

"Max, it not nice to run away." He says and I can hear the gun. I push the door open above me and run out. Mark grabs my foot and slams me to the ground. Hay is scattered around me and I can see the huge barn door. I try to get out of his grip and he gets on top of me, pinning my wrists above my head.

"What in the hell did I say about punishments?! HUH! What did I say?!" He aims the gun at my head as I squirm underneath him, my heart is racing, this is the end. I slip my foot underneath him and kick him back, he falls down the stairs and I run to the barn doors. They are fucking locked! I see another opening and I quickly run to it. Mark is right behind me, wiping some blood from his nose.

I run through the gap and run to the front. I have tears in my eyes and someone grabs me from beside.

"NO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I scream and start to push the person away.

"Max! Stop, it's me!" I continue to push the person until they turned me around to face them.

Warren.

I fall to my knees and he joins me, he wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder. He whispers sweet words into my ear and his grip on me tightens.

"I got you, and I'm never gonna let you go. Jesus Max, I love you." At the end he chokes up and he starts to cry, "I was so afraid I lost you." He notices my bruises and the blanket is barley on me. But I don't care, he wraps it around me and rocks me in his arms. I hear a police officer talking into his radio and when I look up, I see four police men around Mark. One is putting hand cuffs on him, the other one has his gun aimed at him and the other two for backup. They start to have him walk my way and I quickly look away. With one eye I see Mark glaring down at me.

Warren notices this and flips him off, the officer forces Mark's head to continue to look forward and Chloe runs up to us.

"Damn, this is the best adventure I've ever been on! Woo! Do you feel that rush because I do!" She stops, looking at my face. I must have a really bad face right now. She wraps us all in a huge bear hug and I don't let go. But when I do, Chloe looks at me. "You need some clothes." She jogs to her truck and in the back seat she grabs an old band t-shirt and some jeans. She hands them to me and motions to a huge things of bushes.

"Why do you have spare clothes laying around?" Warren asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chloe rolls her eyes, she turns around and starts speaking to a police officer. Warren helps me walk over to the bushes and get dressed. It takes me a good five minutes due to the pain and once I'm done, I look up at Warren who has tears in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you."

"You almost did." And with that he crashes his lips on mine. I didn't care if I have all the bruises in the world, a busted lip, or anything. I don't think about Nathan, Mark or anything due to that hellhole. Instead I return in and I can hear him sniffling through the kiss.

"Max, I love you." He says once we finally pull away.

"I love you too, Warren."

"No Max, _I love you_. I don't say just because we are together or we just found you. I mean _I truly and deeply love you_." He stares into my eyes, I could barely see him with only the moonlight to help me.

"I know, and I love you too. _Forever and always_." And with that, he pulls me into a bear crushing hug. It hurt but I really needed it, he needed it.

* * *

**A/N: You couldn't stay mad at me forever, could you? I know that was super short but I felt something needed to happen. In the next few chapters Max will act different due to these events of course so I hope you don't mind that. I'm keeping it as real as it can get along with the game. I hope you enjoyed and damn you Jefferson!**


	16. Serious talk (AUTHORS NOTE)

**A/N: So it has come to my attention that some people are not to fond of this story due to some things. First of all, this is a Marren/Wax/Grahamfield (whatever you guys say) type of story. I have said and pretty sure I made that clear in the first chapter and including in the bio. So... why all the hate? I've read some other fics that relate to this pairing and I haven't seen as much hate. Is it because you are jealous or something? I don't get it. Also some people have said that Mark (Mr. Jefferson) doesn't rape his victims and keep them fully clothed. Umm, how do you know? Their could be some pictures that he hides (or simply because the creators don't want us to know) that has some victims clothes off, he's a creep, he has fully control over them. He might not rape them, but in my story he kinda does. From what I know they don't say he has a wife, girlfriend or even a child and men... well, their men, okay? Some people at certain ages has special "needs" and Mark is around that age so you never know. He didn't rape Max, but he was about to before she stopped him. Nathan did which he was forced to so he didn't end up like Max last chapter. No, Chloe and Max aren't going to be together, made that clear also. Kate is dead in this story, which I will have Max visit her grave sometime. Max is NOT pregnant from Warren, Mark or Nathan. Mark is indeed in jail/prison. I have made this all pretty clear and I'm going to say this again. Everybody has an imagination, okay? Everybody. That means, new ideas, new story ideas, new works of art, etc. I make this story how I want.  
**

**I am the publisher, I am the author, I do not cowrite with anyone on the story. It's just my brain and fingers doing all the work. I do accept ideas for future stories/chapters and please don't get mad if I don't use them. I do have one - two awesome ideas which I might use in future works that someone gave me. I also make this like the game as possible. I have tried to relate to every episode I can wither it's a quote, situation, or something else. I think I have also made that very noticeable. I have also related some sayings from previous chapters such as the "Shake the fleas off" thing and Chloe's bobby pen (or what Warren calls, a hair tie, dohicky thing)  
**

**I try my best to update 1 - 2 chapters a day (depending on your time zone, for me it's one chapter a day) around the same time which here is anywhere from 11pm - 1am (I'm a weirdo.)**

**I do plan for some twists if I can fit them in because if you've known me for a long time, you know I'm all about the plot twists. If these past chapters have triggered anyone, I am sorry and it is over now. The only things you might need to worry about is nightmares, sad scenes, cute fluffy Marren scenes and hopefully laughing your asses off. I felt like the Jefferson thing was needed to spice up the story to keep you on edge like the game does. If anybody wanted more of the Jefferson thing then I am sorry, maybe I could start a future story on just about that?**

**I will be starting school about one week from today so please don't get shocked if I don't update everynight/morning like I've been doing.**

**Otherwise, I love you all wither you hate me or love me along with this story, and I will see you in the next chapter which I will be writing soon!**


	17. Sweet dreams

_**I'm** running, I can't stop running. I know if I stop, he will get me. I look back from behind me and see him miles away. I trip over a branch and when I look back, he's right in front of me. I try to scream, but nobody can hear me. He pins me down, looking at my shirt and jacket I have on before slowly pulling the shirt up. I fight under his arms but it's no use, I decided to do what I did and spit in his face. Right now, it's the only thing that works. I hear the gun, he points it at the side of my head and pulls the trigger._

I scream, waking up drenched in sweat. I hold my head breathing heavy as Warren wraps me in his arms. Chloe, him and I have agreed to every other day I spend the night at their place. At the moment, it's Warren's turn. The door is locked along with my windows, the curtain's pulled shut and a baseball bat at my bed. That fucker messed me up big time.

Warren hugs me tight and I cry into his arms. He rubs one of his hands on my back as I hug him even tighter. He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you, remember?"

"I know," I reply, "I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." I nod my head when he says this and he leans back, my head on his chest. He falls back asleep but I don't. I'm awake until the sunrises and my alarm clock goes off. The school gave me a week off due to what happened and they understand if I need more time off. Warren will be delivering my homework to me which is very sweet of him. He wakes up and stretches, I pretend that I was asleep and he slowly shakes me.

"Morning already?" I say and he chuckles.

"I know you didn't sleep."

"Does it show?" I ask and he nods teasingly. I see him change and grab my hair brush to brush his wavy locks. He then picks up his backpack and kisses me on the head before bending down to me.

"If anything happens, call Chloe or me right away." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I smile. He puts his hand under my chin and forces my lips out to give me another kiss. I freeze, that's what Mark did. I try not to show my hurt is and he smiles, waves, then leaves. After five minutes I grab some clean clothes and rush down the showers. I quickly turn a shower on and don't care if it's to hot or cold and I start to scrub.

I want Mark off of me, Nathan off of me, the memories of them and that horrible place. I wash my hair until it felt like my scalp was bleeding, my skin until it looked raw. From the top of my head to bottom of my feet I scrubbed so hard. When I dried off I still felt disgusting. Like I'm a walking bug that's covered in dirt or just an hooker off the streets.

When I walked down the hall and some girls looked at me, I felt ashamed. I could of stopped Nathan, I could of stopped Mark sooner, I could of said no to help him, I could of never went outside. But I did, and now I pay the price.

Everyone looked at me strangely, some in support. Including Victoria who put her hands over her heart and looked down. I knew some of them must of known, but some who didn't must of think Warren and I did something.

Well, it's not like we haven't.

I start to walk faster to my room and once I entered I quickly shut it and locked it.

* * *

**Later** that night, I was with Chloe on her bed. I was having another nightmare, the exact same one really. I wake up the same way too. Chloe flips her lamp on and scoots towards me.

"Woah Max, what's wrong?!" She asks and I stay silent, her hands rest on my shoulders.

"He isn't here, is he?" I ask and she pulls me into a hug. I'm starting to really like them.

"No, no of course not!"

"Good." I simply say and he holds me tighter. Hugs might have to be one of the best things in the world right now.


	18. Wait, what?

**It's** the next night. Chloe and I went bottle shooting even though I really didn't want too, so we didn't stay long. We went to the Two Whales where Joyce knew what I was going to get but I quickly changed my mind. I couldn't eat burgers and fries for a long time after this. After that I went to my dorm where Chloe and I watched movies until Warren came in and Chloe left. Now, I'm doing my homework with Warren.

He sits next to me and takes a sip of his soda. I finish mine and two minutes later he finishes.

"Do you think he's locked up safe?" I ask.

"Who?" Warren asks, but I know he can tell who I'm talking about.

"_Him_." I don't want to say his name. Warren sits the can down and moves the papers and books to the floor.

"Of course, babe." I smile at the pet name, he never called me that before. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm scared." My voice cracks and he puts his hand on my knee.

"Max, I won't let him hurt you. Between me and Chloe, well, mostly Chloe, nothing will happen to you. I promise." He explains.

"I know, I know." He sighs and looks down. It grows silent until he clears his throat.

"Um, when we found you." He slowly says and I nod, "Chloe told me you could time travel." Chloe and her running her mouth. I swear I can't tell her anything without her telling someone else.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, have you used it on me?" He asks.

"No Warren," I kiss his cheek, "Not yet."

"Good." He sighs and I scoot close to him, our legs touching. He holds my hand and he opens his mouth to speak but closes it. Something is bugging him. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. But... what happened?" I freeze and feel his grip tighten on my hand.

"I went to the vending machine to get what you and I wanted. Mark saw me and came up to me, asking if I could fix his camera. So I went to his truck and fixed it. Well, when I did he was acting sexual around me and kidnapped me. He dragged me out of the truck, into the barn and down those stairs." I stop and close my eyes and Warren wraps his arm around me. "He brought me into a room and then drugged me. Next thing I know Nathan is their and-"

"Nathan! That fucker didn't hurt you did he?!" He asks angrily. I gulp seeing the rage in his eyes so I continue.

"Nathan... he was forced to do it." My voice cracks and Warren looks down at me.

"Max, what happened?" He rubs my arm and a few tears fall from my face.

"He didn't want to, Mark made him. The tape, how he couldn't look me in the eye, how he cried with me." Warren started to get the hint and stood up, looking out the window. I cover my mouth trying to calm down before continuing, "Mark then beat me." Warren looks down holding onto the window. "He was going to do what Nathan did... but I stopped him. I managed to get away but barely. Then, you came."

I stop, because we know the rest of the story from their. Warren keeps his gaze out the window, I can see tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault." He whispers.

"What?"

"It's my fault." He sniffles and wipes his eyes, "If only I didn't ask you to get me something and went with you none of this would of happened. Thanks to me you are haunted forever."

"It wasn't you. It was me," I say and stand up, "I caused this. I happened to be their at the wrong time."

"No Max, thanks to me you got beat so bad. Thanks to me another person has seen your body. I love you Max, but I failed you. I'm a failure!" He kicks my rolling chair at my desk and I look down. "I could of saved you! I could of put an end to it before it even began! I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again. I was scared that I wouldn't hug or kiss you one last time, or see you walk down the isle with our friends and family by our side, how you laugh at Chloe when she gets in trouble, or anything." I slowly stand up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've pictured our future?" I ask and he blushes, chuckling.

"Yeah." Damn you, Warren. You are so adorable. He smiles at me, a few tears shed. "I even got you a ring and everything."

Wait.

What.

"Wait, what?" I ask and he smiles, his hand slipping around my waist.

"I was going to wait for graduation night to ask. But since you know, it's late for that." He moves away, once again disappointed in yourself.

"Well, I would do it now then never." I hold his hand and he looks at me confused.

Now it's his turn, "Wait, what?"

"I would rather be proposed now then wait for a few more months. That way no more girls can hit on you and no more guys can hit on me." I wink and push him in the chest.

"Well then," He gets on one knee and my heart melts. I never thought in a million years would think I would get married. "Maxine Caulfield."

"Just Max, thank you." I am holding in my scream and he looks down taking a deep breath.

"Your shoe is untied." A smirk spreads across his face and he starts to tie my shoe. I kick his hand away and he lets out a laugh.

"Wow, what a mood killer."

"I'm waiting for that special night, don't worry." He smiles and brings me into a hug.

"I won't."


	19. Snowflakes

**A/N: I think a few of you got confused on the last chapter lol. No, Max and Warren aren't engaged. Simply Warren said he will one day, got her hopes up, and pulled a trick on her. It's okay, I see where you can get from thinking that was real. But you know... it will happen... sooner then you think. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**December.** What could I say about December? Chilly weather, snow, hot chocolate, fire and Christmas. I didn't want anything this year, and since Warren only wanted sweaters I got him a huge box full. A few plain ones, some nerdy ones too. For Chloe, I decided to get her a new phone. That Frank guy has been blowing hers up and it's all broken. I'm in my room when Chloe appears. She has a red shirt on and some black jeans.

"Ho, ho, ho!" She smiles, dropping a present on my bed.

"That's rude, what did I ever do to you?" She punches me playfully in the arm. She sees a little box of cookies and she eats one. "Hey, I was saving those for Warren, Joyce and I too!" Joyce has to work all day today, so I promised her I would save her a few cookies. I didn't know what to get Joyce so Chloe went nosy and told me one of her favorite bands. It took me a while but I got a CD Joyce hasn't gotten yet. Chloe finishes her cookie and she looks at the time. Warren is coming over to Chloe's house also, it will be cute. Three best/close friends throwing a tiny Christmas party!

"We should head back to my place, we have ten minutes until Warren comes over." She picks the box up along with some decorations I have and we exit the building. She drives us to her house and I quickly put a few finishing touches on the tree. Joyce could make a fake, plastic tree look like an actual one. I'm impressed! I grab a bag from the kitchen and put four cookies in it for Chloe's mom, then I put them in the fridge. The door rings and Chloe jumps up from the couch. "I'll get it!"

She opens the door and I hear Warren's voice. I turn the TV on and Chloe starts to fire place. I sit on the couch and Warren sits next to me. Chloe then jumps over the couch and flops on the other side.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Chloe yells, she grabs the remote and flips through a whole bunch of movies until we agree on one. Halfway through the movie, the couple kiss and Warren nudges me. I give him a glare, he returns with a smirk. Chloe is in the room and knowing her little crush with me, I feel awkward. But Warren kisses me anyways and I hear Chloe get up. "This movie is boring. Present time!"

Chloe dearly died because of her new phone, Warren adored the sweaters I gave him, he even changed into one. From Chloe I got a new camera, I already have her dad's old one but this would be great for backup or something. Warren gave me a CD of songs that remind him of us, me and even a few he wrote. Which is cute... and kinda creepy. Warren gave Chloe a t-shirt and a poster of a band she likes. Chloe... well, she gave him a stuffed animal. I understand it though because they hardly know each other, and... Warren seems like a guy who still keeps stuffed animals and dolls.

I mean action figures.

Whatever! After that we even had a snow ball fight in the back yard, and even built a snowman. I felt like Chloe was Elsa, I'm Anna, and Warren is Kristoff! Yeah, that was also another movie we watched. A few hours go by and I start to get tired. Warren offered to take me home so I said goodbye to Chloe and got in Warren's little used car. I don't think I've been in here since our date.

Damn, that was so long ago. We need to "Go Ape" again. And... not in that... you get the point. The streets are hardly cleared but we manage to get through it, the heat doesn't work that well and with my heavy coat and gloves, it doesn't help at all. I see Warren pass Blackwell and I look at him, he has a smile on his face.

"You just missed my dorm." I say and point back to it.

"I know." He grabs my hand and I look out the window. Where was he taking me?

* * *

**A/N: This will be two parts so don't worry! Also I start school on Wednesday, and stuff. Tomorrow I'm going to be busy so I might update Tuesday, maybe Thursday? Maybe even sooner, who knows. Either way, I hope you enjoy and their will be more to come!**


	20. I choose you, Pikachu

**"You** know, it's getting late." I say. Warren has been driving around for almost an hour. He has hardly said anything since we left Chloe's house, even with some small talk. I look around, we're in some small town, it's almost pitch black through the whole place.

"We're almost their." He says, he then enters a park and I see some lights. It's super cute! I see Frosty, Santa, some lights that form as deer. I remember going to places like these with my parents. I look around, amazed. I wish I was little again, reliving these memories. It goes on for quite a while until Warren pulls off to the side of the road next to this little pond. Some parts were still frozen, Warren unlocks the car and jumps out. He comes around and opens the door for me. I'm not skating on a half frozen lake!

"What are we doing?"

"You ask to many questions." He chuckles and we sit on a bench. I get a huge chill from the suddenly cold seat. "But, now it's time to ask you a question. Something, important." I look at him strangely as he bends down on his knees, in front of me. His knees digging into the snow, it stops just above his knee. A few lights shine on him, letting me only see half his face. "Max, you are my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything." I know where this is going. I get a huge smile on my face, Warren notices and blushes before becoming serious again. "Over the last few months you've made me realized that I truly, and deeply, forever and always will love you. From the time we met in class to now." My smile widens more, a tear goes down my face and it feels like it gets stuck their. "Will you do me the biggest honor, and becoming my wife?"

I am half in this world, and half in another. He reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out a little box, inside is a ring. I snap back to reality and hide my face in my hands. I don't know how long I stay their, crying my heart out. But it's not until Warren puts his hand on my knee, is when I notice he's waiting for an answer. A look of fear in his eyes, a smile of hope on his face.

"Yes, of course!" I exclaim and he smiles bigger, bringing me into a huge hug. I move my face away and I kiss him, his hands are shaking and he pulls away, I take my glove off as he slips the ring on. I decide to take my other glove off, stuffing them into my pockets. Warren grabs my face and kisses me lightly.

"I choose you," a peck on the nose, "I will always choose you." He rests his forehead against mine and I smile.

"We're not in Pokemon, Warren." He laughs at this. He looks at my hand where the ring was and he smiles.

"I hope it fits and you like it."

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful!" I can make out a few details but not a whole lot. But what I've seen so far, it's amazing. He leads me to the car and I take a picture of it, instantly sending it to Chloe. After a few minutes she responds.

_Dude, I'm comin over_

I roll my eyes before responding,

_It's to late at night. Just come over tomorrow! :)_

_\- XOMAXO_

She replies;

_Fine. No emoji!_

I laugh at this and Warren holds my hand. About an hour later we arrive at Blackwell. The only lights around are the street lamps and some lights for security or whatever. I start to walk up the stairs, almost slipping and falling on some of the ice. As I open the doors to the dormitory... ha, that rhymed! Anyways, as I opened the doors and Warren was right behind me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He leans in to kiss me and I stop him, he looks at me confused.

"You don't think I'm going to leave you in the cold, aren't you?" I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles. He slowly closes the door and we tiptoe to my dorm. Just to think, in a few months we will be out of Blackhell, starting our own lives. I open my door and turn my lights on. Warren takes his coat off and starts to strip to just his boxers. I figure he has seen my body enough, I just wear a long t-shirt and some shorts to bed. I snuggle up against him and he wraps his arm around me. I can't wait to graduate, marrying him, our own little home and who knows, even a family. I kiss his cheek and soon start to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I did it, aren't you proud of me? I wanted to wait longer but I decided why not lol. I was inspired by Colleen Ballinger/Evans and Joshua Evans proposal video on youtube, I can't get enough of those two!  
**


	21. Cookies

**The** next morning comes by fast. It's super cold outside and the snow is still very deep, no classes today. I put on a t-shirt and some jeans on before going outside to the hall. I see Nathan, he's sitting on the ground leaning his head against Victoria's door. Nobody is around, everybody must be still asleep or off somewhere. He turns his attention towards me, and blinks a few times.

"What do you want, Caulfield?" He snarled.

"Why are you in the girls dorm?" I ask and he points to Victoria's door.

"She's angry with me because I didn't get her anything. I've been here all night."

Really Victoria? You are an adult, not many adults still get presents. Do you want a diaper or something? I go into my room and grab a two little bags of cookies. I hand them to Nathan and he looks at them strangely.

"What are these?" He asks, sniffing one of the cookies.

"Chocolate chip and a few peanut butter. Give one bag to Victoria saying it's from you." He stands up and smiles. Honestly, this boy is made of money, how could he not get her something?

"Thanks Max, Merry Christmas." He smiles and I smile back. Then, he hugs me. I freeze, the last time he touched me was in the hell hole. I slowly return the hug and after a few minutes he pulls away. Then he soon knocks on her door again and she starts to scream, I take a step back startled and he sighs. "Wish me luck, when ever she opens the door." I give a giggle, he gives a half smile. I go into my room and shut the door. I haven't had a cookie yet, I grab a tiny bag and grab a chocolate chip cookie. I take a bite out of it and I feel arms wrap around me.

"Good beautiful morning to my beautiful wife." Warren kisses my cheek and I roll my eyes.

"Nope, not yet."

"Damn." He mumbles and takes a bite from the half ate cookie. I glare up at him and he sticks his tongue out. I quickly move away and he lets out a laugh. "How many more months until graduation?"

"About six months." He groans at this and bury his head into my neck. I still need to tell my parents, Chloe and Joyce. Warrens arms go around my waist and I look at my ring, it's so beautiful. Warren kisses my cheek and starts to get dressed.

"Want to go eat and pay Chloe a visit?"

"Of course!" I smile and get changed, heading after him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Sorry it took a while, the last two days have been about school. But next chapter will be graduation actually, wedding planning, and maybe... maybe not a wedding... I don't know lol! Also I've seen some very cute Max and Warren art/edits on Tumblr and Deviantart, and I thought it would be really cute to see some of yours! It could be them or something relates to the story. Please tell me your account names so I can check them out!**


	22. Graduation

**I** stand in front of my mirror, fixing my hair and the light makeup I had on. I'm graduating tonight. I, Max Caulfield will be graduating high school, Blackwell Academy. I unzip my robe a little to see the little dress under it. Nothing to sexy yet nothing to modest either, it's in between really. I put my black flats on and a knock comes on my door, I open it to see Warren. He looks like a complete dork but I love it. We link arms and start to head to the gym where it takes place.

After an hour the ceremony starts, my parents are their along with everyone elses. My and Warren's parents met and I think they really like us together and I'm glad about that. I stand in line waiting, I look over at my parents who wave at me. I give a gentle wave before someone calls my name.

"Maxine Caulfield." Principal Wells says and I walk over to him, shaking his hand and he hands me my diploma.

"Max, never Maxine." I wink at him.

"It's a little late for that, isn't it Miss. Caulfield?" He look down at my hand and smiles, "Or should I soon say Mrs. Graham?"

My smile widens and a blush forms across my cheeks, he puts his hand on my back and points to a place where I need to be. I walk over and I see Victoria, and for once she smiles at me. I smile back and she looks away, Nathan comes from behind me and stands next to Victoria. I look back at him, a light smile spreading across his face and his hand links with Victoria.

Nathan and Victoria?! Holy shit! I try not to get my confusion get best to me as I smile back at him. I would say we are friends now, after that whole Mark thing. Speaking of Mark, the barn with his little bunker was tore down. It's all just grass and trees now which is something that made my day. Warren soon comes over and caps are thrown into the air.

I have graduated, with the love of my life, at a good school, surviving a difficult time, and soon getting married.

Warren dips me into a kiss, which I'm surprised he can even do and once he pulls be back up, I'm red as a tomato. He playfully punches my arm and I give him a hug.

We didn't stay at the party long, maybe an hour. Everybody was having a blast, I danced with Warren, Dana, Nathan... yeah I know, and even Victoria! I even lip synced with Victoria and Nathan on some songs. It was like we knew each other since we were little, and having the time of our lives as if their was no tomorrow. I went into my room, Warren following me. Most of my stuff was packed. I still had my memorial wall up, my bed the same, my laptop out along with some clothes. But everything else was in boxes. My parents still live in Blackwell, I just decided to want a dorm while here, same with Warren.

Chloe has been on vacation with Joyce, I forgot where but she's safe.

Warren was a little drunk. Even though no alcohol was allowed, people brought it anyways. I take my shirt off and grab for my pajama top before I feel my bra become undone. I freeze, Warren's hot breath on my neck.

"Come on baby." He hardly ever calls me pet names which is fine, so I know he must be smashed.

"Warren, not tonight." I can already feel my body warming up, but we promised each other nothing until our wedding night. We want to relive a special moment again.

"Max..." he whines and I feel his hands around my waist. His lips press against the weak spot on my neck. I let out a moan, "That's more like it." He chuckles and his thumb goes up to my breast, slowly massaging it. His other hand goes to my stomach and I let out a whimper. Damn it, Warren! I quickly move away from him and he smirks, trying his best to stand up.

"Warren you are drunk, remember our deal?" I cross my arms and he seems to snap out of it.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I change and get in my bed. He crawls in after me and wraps his hand around my waist. Tomorrow I will be going to my mom and dad's house until Warren and I can figure out a place to get. I can't wait to spend every night like this.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to VanossWriting (or Evan) because he is awesome... and if we knew if each other I would totally date you! LOL! You are just so sweet, your reviews make me smile and you deserve much more fans! :)**

**Also, their will be a little Nathan surprise-ish in the next chapters. I love you all, stay awesome!**


	23. Honeymoon Avenue

**A/N: And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the wedding and honeymoon. This chapter will include some sexual scenes so I will once put my little sign (&amp;) to show you when it begins and where it's over.**

* * *

**Just** calm down, Max. Just think of it as a simple day, just you are marrying your best friend. I feel light headed, maybe I can back out. No, I can't do that to Warren. I scratch the back of my neck nervously, Chloe comes in and rests a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and she smiles down at me.

"It's time super Max." I take a deep breath and stand up straight. My dress is pretty simple, nothing big like jewels or anything. Just a nice simple gown, I have heels on and now I can see eye-to-eye with Warren. My hair was curled a little and I decided not to wear anything like a veil. Chloe had a nice short black dress on. She hardly had anything white. The wedding wasn't that big, just mostly family and a few friends. We decided not to have a reception, but it would of nice if we brought cupcakes for the guests. Oh well.

I take one final look into the mirror and Chloe moves her hand to my back.

"Hey, look on the bright side. If you cry, you won't look like a clown." Chloe insisted I used water proof makeup, and I'm so glad I did. I let out a slight laugh at her joke.

"Thanks Chloe." She exits and I'm left alone again. I grab my little thing of flowers.

Then it seems to happen all in a flash. My dad walking in, going down the isle feeling like I would faint, Warren trying not to cry, my shaking hands in his, the vows, the rings and the kiss. It went by so fast I could hardly keep up. A few friends gave us presents, even though we didn't want any. Soon, it was just Warren and I.

Or so we thought.

Nathan comes up to us, a white button up shirt with some black jeans, along with some dress shoes. He and Warren hugs first before he comes to me, giving me a bear hug.

"Congratulations." He whispers and I smile. "Um, I know you said you didn't want any presents but I got something for you." He hands us an envelope and I open it. Inside were two plane tickets and a whole shit load of cash. "You deserve somewhere good for a honeymoon... and for a good start. Their is a tiny island that is for newly weds, it's not that far from a city... so I figured, you know?"

"Holy shit!" Warren mutters my exact thoughts, "How the hell did you get this much?!"

Nathan just stares at him.

"Really?" He rolls his eyes and Warren blushes a little, "Seriously, it's the least what I could do after what... happened." I look at the ground and Warren wraps his arm around me. "And it's not a huge deal, my family won't even notice it's gone." I embrace him into another hug. Who knew Nathan could be such a softy?

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"Anytime." He replies.

* * *

**_"&amp;"_**

**_(Mature content below)_**

* * *

**The** island has to be the best thing ever. I have no idea where we are, and I don't care. I see the house, it's two levels and looks like it's made out of glass. The outside is shiny but the windows are all black, they must be one way. The ocean is so beautiful with the sunset that I want to cry. The cabbie driver... or boat driver... what ever he was drops us off and Warren grabs my hand helping me out.

I bite my bottom lip and the driver carries our bags in. I give him a tip and he walks off. Warren and I look around. It's so modern, I wouldn't actually mind living here, but we will be here for a week before going to our own home.

Our home. Warren and I. Warren Graham and Max Caul-... Graham's new home. I decide to take a little tour. When you first walk in it's the living and dining room with a nice fireplace, turn down a hall and their is a bathroom and laundry room. If you go back to the living room and past the stairs in the kitchen. When you go up to the second level, it's a tiny hall. The door you first meet is Warren and I's, we have our own bathroom. Then their is another bedroom with it's own bathroom.

Our bathroom has a Jacuzzi which I might be in half of the time.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind being a Prescott." Warren says as he walks into the master bedroom.

"Ditto." I look around amazed, the sun was almost down and I see Warren walk over to the window... well, it's a huge window which covers the wall. Well, all the walls are like that. Good thing they are one way like I said.

The sun is hitting him very well and I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiles down at me and puts his hands on mine.

"Mrs. Graham." He smiles and then something changes. From a sweet guy admiring nature, he was now admiring me. I know what is about to happen, and he knows it too. I give him a kiss which carries on more then I wanted it too, but when his hand goes from my waist up to my breast I break away.

"I'll be back." I smirk at him, I see him flustered. He clears his throat before responding.

"You better." I grab one of the suitcases and drag it into the bathroom. I close and lock the door, I take a quick shower and even though I shaved damn near every part of my body, I do it again. I blow dry my hair and brush it. I look through my clothes and sigh, should I wear just normal clothes? Maybe something a little sexy that Chloe gave me?

Yeah, I thought the same thing too.

I grab some lacy bra and matching underwear Chloe bought for me and Warren's Star War's t-shirts over it. Cute, yet not too cute. I fold my dress into a bag and gently place it in the suitcase, put everything back in and decide to just leave it their. When I open the door I see Warren as also changed into some plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I run my hand through my hair and walk over to him.

He is looking out the window still and I slowly walk up to him. I sit on his lap and he smiles a little.

"Dr. Graham," I say and he looks at me confused, "I'm afraid I'm in love with you. How do I cure this?" He soon catches on and his hands go from my waist to my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm afraid their is no cure. But I have an idea how to release some of it." His lips are centimeters away and I feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Show me then, Doctor." With that he crashes his lips into mine with a whine escaping from his mouth. It's not long before his tongue is in my mouth and my, or his shirt, comes off. I help him with his shirt and he continues to kiss me. I move my hips against his and he lets out a groan.

"Damn it, Max." He mutters and I smirk at his change of attitude. From a guy who was afraid to hurt me, he has become the protector. I do it again and his breath hitches. His kisses soon go down to my neck to my collar bone and I feel like my heart is pounding out of my chest. I pray that I don't have a heart attack.

Soon I feel his breath on my breast and my eyes widen, he has never done anything like that before. His hand goes up to my back and my bra becomes undone.

"Max, take it easy. We can do this now, okay? No more sneaking around." He gives me a quick kiss, "Besides, aren't you the one who wanted our wedding night to be the most remember able night ever?"

_Fuck you, Warren._

I give a nod and I feel his lips around my breath. I can't speak and I feel his tongue, his other hands massages my other breast and my back begins to arch.

"Fuck, Warren!" I whisper.

"That's more like it." He chuckles, his voice against my skin gives me shivers, "And go ahead and scream Max. We are the only ones here, remember?"

I'm so used to having to whisper that I almost do a happy dance once he tells me that. His lips go down to my stomach and stops as his fingers crawl up my legs, pulling the fabric. I lay there confused as he pulls them down, not coming up to me. But then, I get it.

Holy shit.

He spreads my legs apart and my eyes widen again, he smiles up at me.

"Hey, have to try new things out sooner or later, right? If you want me to stop, I will." He holds my hand and I nod. His brown eyes go disappear and I don't feel anything for a while. I thought he left the room until I feel his grip tighten on my hand, and his breath on my leg. He plants gentle kisses on my thigh and I squirm underneath him.

"Warren..." A moan slips out and I can feel him coming closer. Then he plants a kiss on _me_. My toes curl and I feel his free hand on my thigh. He sticks one finger in me and I let out a moan. "Fuuuck." I breathe out and he adds a second finger. I then feel something else unnoticeable, but I realize it quickly.

It's his tongue, I want to back away from him and maybe slap him, but it feels so good too. My back arches and I feel him move in and out of me.

"FUCK WARREN!" His grip goes to my ass and I feel myself meeting his thrusts. A series of moans comes from me and he backs away.

"Don't want you to get worked up so fast." He smirks at me, coming to my eye level, planting a kiss on my head.

"I fucking hate you."

"Then why did you marry me?" He winks and I blush, looking away. My hands go around his back and he kisses me. Normally I would be so grossed out because of what he did, but it didn't cross my mind at all. I pull back and see a trail of saliva come off of us.

"Now it's my turn." I whisper and he raises his eye brow. I have never done this before, and I can't believe I'm doing it now. But I flip him over and go down to where he was. He notices and backs up.

"Max, I don't know-"

"Shh, what's the difference, right?" I know he's nervous but then again, like he said. New things to try, right? I take a deep breath and I put him into my mouth.

"Shit!" Now he knows how I felt. Minutes go by as I do what Chloe told me what to do.

Once again, don't ask. She's so nosy.

His hand goes into my hair and I pull away.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"Why did you stop?" I ask and he chuckles, rolling his eyes. I kiss him and he rolls us over so he's on top. Without warning he enters me and I let out a half moan and scream. He thrusts inside me and I'm starting to see stars. My legs wrap around his waist and I help him. "Deeper." I mutter, I have never said that before I don't think. But he grips my waist and the bedframe, going faster, I move my hips with his thrusts and he seems so focused. How his brows knit together is super cute.

I can feel myself coming over the edge as he hits a certain spot.

"Warren!"

"I know." He whispers and I pull him into a kiss, I feel his hand start to rub me.

"OH SHIT!" I scream out and he holds back a laugh. Yeah, I can be funny sometimes during serious moments like these. Soon he comes undone and I follow him. We both have peaceful smiles on our faces and he turns over to lay on his back. I snuggle up against him and his arm wraps around my back.

"Why didn't we do those things before?" He asks and I see the sweat coming off his forehead.

"I don't know." I put one of my hands on his lower stomach.

"Don't tell me you've re-winded any of that."

"I didn't Warren, I promise." He kisses me and we both doze off to sleep. I love him so much.

* * *

**_"&amp;"_**

* * *

**A/N: Someone remind me not to write another sexy chapter/section ever again. Okay? Okay. Minali has came to my attention and mentioned that Max's parents don't live in Arcadia Bay/Blackwell area, and I forgot oops lol. I'm sorry about that, when writing that part I knew something seemed weird about it. And I understand the promise thing too. I/them didn't want to get pregnant before the wedding so they promised not to do any more stuff until the wedding night... which you just read and it was horrible lol. Hopefully that cleared it up and I truly apologize if those two things seemed confusing.  
**


	24. It's what you think it is, guys

**A/N: **

**I know... another authors note. Hopefully this will be the last one for a while.**

**I was just wondering if I don't know... if you would like if Max became pregnant? I've been off and on with that topic a lot, ever since chapter ten I believe. But if so, their will be drama I have planned. I can't tell you what, but you might get an idea. Also, do you think it should be a boy or girl? I will try to put a poll on my fanfic page if I can lol.**

**Otherwise, this story will come to an end soon wither or not that situation happens. I'm not sure when but not for very long. I want to start something new, like another Marren fic or something. I've been starting on a Kate and Warren one (mostly friendship though, so don't worry)**

**Let me know and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	25. Sickness

**The** next few days were like a blur. Warren actually got a call saying he has a business job. He was on the little couch in the living room. It was starting to storm badly and hopefully within the next few days it doesn't storm. I don't want anything bad to happen on our flight.

I turn my gaze from the little TV to him. His gaze seemed so focussed on the paper he was writing. I feel like he really wanted to do something else like direct, make a book, something other than this. But, it is a high paying job so who could complain. I see him rub his eyes, putting the laptop to the side of him. He looks over at me and I notice I have been staring to long.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"No, no not at all." I smile and he nods, "How is the paper going?"

"I just hope I'm doing it right." He cracks his knuckles and I cringe. I hate those sounds! He stops and picks his laptop up again, he is so tence and stressed out. I stand up and go to the bathroom. I saw some type of lotion that is supposed to releive stress and pain fast. I go back downstairs and go behind him. He's so into his work he didn't notice me even leave or come back. I pull his sleeves down so I can see his bare shoulders and place my hands on them. He jumps at the contact.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Just continue." I smile, so he does. I begin to massage his shoulders and I see a smile forming, his body relaxing.

"I really needed that, thanks." He goes back to work and I pour the lotion into my hands and put them on Warren's shoulders. He shivers at how cold the stuff is but relaxes once I rub it into his shoulders and neck. "Max, thank you. But I need to return back to work." But he doesn't, instead he puts his head back with a smile on his face. I lean over him to give him a kiss, he returns it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asks.

"For being my husband in crime." Damn, husband. It's going to take me a while to get used to that. He chuckles to himself and closes his eyes as I continue.

"You know, you can go back in time and do this over and over again if you wanted to."

"I know, but I will have hand cramps and it wouldn't be the same for you." He winces at a certain spot and I rub their gently. I apply pressure after a while and move on.

"I love you." He says in a childish way.

"Sure you do." I laugh.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**I** put my bag down on the couch in our living room. I wipe my eyes, I'm off work for the next few days. I hear an unfamiliar sound, I rush to mine and Max's bedroom to see her in the bathroom puking. I run over to her, patting her back.

"Damn it, I knew Chloe's cookies were rotten." She wipes her mouth and sighs.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just been going on for a few days. Might be food poisoning" I'm not a doctor, but hopefully she knows what to do on that part.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask, she turns the sink on to wipe her face.

"Yes if you don't mind, maybe a glass of water?" I nod and go into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and a bottle of water. I pour the water in and add a few ice cubes. I grab a rag and decide to wet it also. I head back to our room and she sits on the bed, I hand her the water and rag and she smiles. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime." I sit next to her.

I really hope she's okay.

I know she's okay.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapters are going to be filled with surprises. I can't wait! Sorry if this chapter was boring and short, it's the next chapter that's going to be pretty big. :D**


	26. WARREN IN THE DARK ROOM

**A/N: I know you are going to hate me after this chapter. I won't judge, 'cause I will hate myself too. Yet I will secretly love myself. XD**

**Also, do you like Warren's POV? I missed it a little, and their will be a lot of his point of view in the next few chapters. Also, two chapters in one day. That's a new record.  
**

* * *

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**You** know how some things seem normal one minute, but it takes a couple of seconds to ruin everything? That's my life at every moment. I had another shitty day at work, I don't get any of it. I might quit soon and find something better for my dorky brain. I come home and I don't see Max anywhere. Recently she has been very sick. Nauseous, tired, yet very hungry. I go to our bedroom and start to take my tie off. It somehow becomes stuck and I sigh.

I swear, sometimes I think we're Carl and Ellie from "Up." How she always has to fix my ties for me. I don't see her anywhere and I go into the bathroom. She sits on the toilet looking at the ground, I stop, Jesus she can be scary sometimes.

"I'm home." I simply say, nothing. "I thought maybe we could go out tonight if you'd like? If not I understand because your still sick." I take a few steps towards her, nothing. "Max? Max, what's wrong?" I ask and bend down to her level. Her bangs are in her face, her face tear stained.

"I gained a some weight." She says, I put my hand on her knee.

"So? It's just a few pounds. Not much of a difference."

"I've been so hungry I could eat a whole pig." She fiddles with her thumbs.

"Yeah, Charlotte wouldn't like that though, she needs Wilbur." I see her smile a little before frowning again.

"Warren," she lifts her head and sniffles, "I've missed my period." Okay, too much information. I shrug and she repeats the last line. She wipes her face with her hands and gives a little laugh. "God, you are so stupid." I look around, she's talking to me right? I mean, I'm a guy. I don't really need to worry about that stuff. It slips out, she says it like melted butter. "Warren, I'm pregnant."

"What?" I ask, my eyes widening. She nods. I stand up and I glance at the sink. Two pink sticks are on the counter, both showing plus signs.

"I know we wanted to wait a while but, oops, right?" She shrugs and stands up. A baby? Already?! "I'm sorry Warren. I really am, we should of saved everything for our wedding and-"

"Quiet."

"What?"

"I said be quiet." I close my eyes. After a while of standing and doing nothing, I hear her sniffle. God, she's crying again. That's another thing she's being doing a lot of.

"I'm sorry." I had enough. I turn around, grabbing her wrists and forcing her into a kiss. I let my grip loosen when she kisses back. We stand their, in each others arms trying to figure out what the hell just happened, and what is going to happen from here on out.

"Don't you ever apologize. That night was one of the best nights of my life," She smiles, looking down as she continues to cry, "to be honest I don't care. I didn't care if we had the child before we were married, right now or fifty years from now. If you are happy with the decision, then so am I."

"I'm happy." She smiles, the sad tears slowly replacing with happy ones.

"Good, 'cause I've been." I kiss her cheek. "Have you told Chloe?"

"No, but she is going to flip!" And with that, Max Graham walked away excited. Damn, Graham. I see her grab her phone, I guess going to text Chloe. Aunt Price, a bad ass aunt who gets in trouble. Daddy Warren, a geeky nerd who still loves every sy-fy movie in history. Mommy Max, a time traveling miracle who was ever walked the Earth.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to run to the store." Max says and picks up her purse. I actually miss her school bag a lot. How it would hang off of her, with buttons of bands and shows on it. I wish we we're still in Blackwell.

"Alright, be safe." I call back. The door shuts and I go to the kitchen and grab myself a soda. I look at the paperwork, I need a break. I sit on the couch and prop my feet up, turning the TV on. My phone goes off, I unlock it and read the text. It's from an unknown.

_WATCH YOUR BACK_

_IT'S ME_

I look around, I reply back.

_I think you have the wrong number._

A few seconds later it reply's;

_WARREN IN THE DARK ROOM._

That is when it clicked.

Holy shit. I jump up and lock the doors and windows, I shut the blinds and run to the kitchen grabbing a butcher knife. The lights went out, pitch darkness. I hear footsteps and unlock my phone but it dies seconds later. I see a light, a cell phone light.

"Hello Warren." I see him. His black and white glasses, slicked back hair, his suit and tie, and his beard.

"Mark." Next thing I know he pulls out his gun, I drop the knife in shock before raising my hands in surrender.

"You're coming with me, Mr. Graham."


	27. The puppet

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**There's** a pain in my head, my ears are ringing and I feel nauseous. Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Max? I hear footsteps coming closer, I try to refocus on what or who was in front of me. I looked up to see Mark staring down at me. I try to stand up but I'm too weak, he must of drugged me.

"Morning."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. I groan at the pain in my head and I sit up.

"Tell me where Nathan is," he walks over to a table and picks up a needle, "Or else." I have no idea where we're at but it looks a lot like the dark room. Flashes of images come rushing back, Max running into my arms, the police coming and taking Mark away. It's all too much, I can't let it happen again.

"Under my dead body!" I spit in his face.

"My pleasure." His sickening grin makes me want to puke. I slowly stand up, regaining my balance, I reach for my phone. I thought it died, huh.

"I ought to turn you into the police." I start to walk away, my head was killing me.

"Oh Mr. Graham," I turn around and he points his gun at me, "I'm sure Mrs. Graham wouldn't like that, would she?" I stare at him in shock. He reaches his hand out, I slowly hand him my phone. I glare at him, his smile only gets wider. "Now, I have a deal for you."

"I'm not dealing shit with you." I raise my voice, he slips my phone into his jacket pocket.

"I think you will, remember?" He waves his gun and I bite my lip. Right now, I wish someone was here. Even Nathan, I wonder how he is doing. I guess free from hell.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Same thing I got from Nathan."

"Drugs?"

"Cute." He rolls his eyes. "I need Max."

No, not Max. After what I just found out today, I can't do it.

"No."

"That's okay." He takes a step back, reaching for a needle and fiddles with it. "I needed to get rid some of these anyways." He glances over at me and I gulp.

You can hurt me, you can use me, abuse me, take everyone away from me

But for the love of God,

Don't touch her.

"What do you need?" I whisper and he chuckles, setting the needle down.

"Max has a gift."

"She is a gift."

"No Warren," he switches his gun to his other hand, "I know about her time travel abilities. She is a walking piece of art, a canvas waited to be painted on."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I need her for some..." he pauses looking for the right words, "some experiments. I need to capture Max's beauty, have some shots of her done." He hands me a camera and I freeze. He wants me to take pictures of my wife? "You can quit your job, I'll pay you double. Just say she inspired you to take pictures, and you have changed to a good company."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We're all have our professions Warren. Or what you call mine, obsessions." He sits at his desk, the gun laying lazily in his hand.

"How did you get out?" I ask, he glares at me.

"I know people."

"Like who?"

"None of your damn business." I look down at the camera. I need to take pictures of my wife for no reason. From her acting innocent to the darkest ones ever. But I need to keep her safe, and our child.

But in some ways, I'm putting her in danger.

"Let's just say," I look up at him as he speaks, "People owned me shit. Does Mr. Nathan Prescott ring a bell?"

"Yeah." I gulp, Nathan is behind this? Again?!

"Well, his family was in debt, so they came to me for help. Since I was a famous artist and teacher back then, I could lend them as much money as they needed and more. I decided not to have them pay me back, just to build me a place where I could work and hire Nathan as my assistant. I get what I want, Nathan's family get's what they want. Money."

I don't say anything. Nathan was dragged into something he couldn't escape.

"So why do you need me? Why not Nathan?" I know that sounded bad but it's true.

"Well, Nathan would report me or blabber off in a heart beat. And I don't feel like killing one of the richest family's kid in Arcadia Bay right now. Also you are married to Max, you see her everyday or just about. How is she?" He asks, he puts his gun down and stares at me. I look at the ground, the camera comes on and I see their is no photos taken. Thank God. "Oh? No answer, alright, I understand. Take some nice ones first. Capture her at every moment. Her smile, her tears, her spit fire of anger."

"Then the bad ones, right?" I ask, my voice cracks. I can't take pictures of my wife like that. Whenever she's asleep, angry, sad, nude, or even drugged if he has me do it.

"You've read my mind. Mr. Graham." I stand in one place emotionless. "It's good to control someone else again." I wanted to stab him so bad and shoot him. But I couldn't. I'm a slave, and he's my master.

"I bet it is." I say and he smiles.

"Get some rest, I'll make a letter saying you've been fired."


	28. Fired

**A/N: I know. I'm sorry. I left you all hanging. It just that I had a tiny writers block, school is a stress (In two classes I have writing assignments every single day, up to four in each class), and I have a boyfriend. Plus, some friends and I are making a short pointless movie lol. I'm so sorry! But, here is a chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**I** grab the mail the next morning and sigh. He really did make it look like I've been fired. I start to open in and walk into the living room where Max is. She sits on the couch eating some ice cream, I smile at her before flashbacks come back. I put on my most saddened face ever and let out a sigh, reading the paper.

"What's wrong?" She asks, turning her attention towards me.

"I've... I've been fired." I hold the bridge of my nose as Max puts the bowl down. She grabs the paper from my hands and begins to read it. "I've been slacking a lot, and they just fired me."

"Have they given you any warnings?!" She asks.

No.

"Yeah." I reply. She sighs and puts the paper down.

"Well, you've always wanted to be a science teacher."

"And a photographer."

This makes her stop dead in her tracks.

"You? Into photography? Since when?!"

I chuckle, I wish I didn't have to lie to her. "I've always been. I mean Blackwell was a art school, how do you think I got in?"

"Good point." She shrugs and turns her attention back to the TV and picking up her bowl. "I just, thought you'd like drawing more."

I do, Max. I pick the camera up off the table that Mark gave me and snap a picture. She didn't seem to notice. I gulp and put the camera back. I can't believe this, how long would I be able to do this before breaking? She puts her hand over her stomach and I almost puke. What if he wants me to hurt her? I rush to the bathroom and sit on the toilet, starting to panic. I can't do this!

But I have to.


	29. Authors note, again I know

**A/N: Yeah, shoot me. Another authors note.  
**

**But honestly guys, wtf.**

**I made a poll about what gender should Max and Warren's child be...**

**Someone voted Lisa. Max's plant when she was in Blackwell.**

**I love you guys so damn much XD**


	30. It's time, Mr Graham

**A/N: Okay guys, wtf. How is Lisa the Plant over towering the votes?! Also I have two major projects in mind. A Life is Strange version of "Until Dawn" and a huge mashup of the female characters from Until Dawn, Life is Strange, Beyond Two Souls, The Last of Us, and Alice Madness Returns.**

* * *

_Warren's POV_

* * *

**I** sigh as I hold my head. I still can't believe this, I run my hand through my hair and I hear the door open. The footsteps approach me slowly as I grip the file in my hands.

"Hello their Mr. Graham." Mark says, "Do you have those pictures for me?" I don't say anything, I don't even look his way. Instead, I hand him the folder and stand up going to leave. "Warr-" he stops and I close my eyes, "Mr. Graham. I believe it is time to release your inner creativity."

I close my eyes as they burn badly. I can't do this to Max.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"I thought we already went over this."

Touche.

"Yeah, but you want more. You are a insane." I mutter turning towards him.

"Oh, Graham." He flips through the pictures with a smirk on his face, "Like I said, it's my profession."

"Obsession." I correct him. He shuts the file with a glare.

"Go home."

"I was on it anyways." I exit and go to my car. Max was spending time with Chloe, I loved how they were still close. I hope their safe knowing Chloe's reputation. I wipe my face and look at the camera in the seat next to me. My life is hell.

* * *

**A/N: Guess what. It's short, you are welcome XD**

**But I'm writing this at school lol, please forgive me. I might update again tonight.**


	31. After all, love is strange

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was in my home town with my sister for a week, homework galore (which I still have some I need to do), homecoming, life problems and... episode five. Yes, it is out. Yes, I cried seven times. And yes guys, I actually had a social life. DID YOU SEE THAT MAX AND WARREN KISS THO?! OMFG! I'm so happy! I will try to make this chapter a lot like episode five... so, spoilers. But anyways, this is the last chapter.**

**This story has brought me so much joy and I enjoyed writing it. Thank you guys for all the love and support. Thank you for being one of the first Grahamfield shippers with me, and now look at us. Thank you for letting this be in the top favorited, reviewed and followed. You guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE FIVE**

_Max's POV_

* * *

**I** wake up in the middle of the night to a sound and light. What the hell? I flutter my eyes open when I see two figures over me, another bright like and a mutter. It takes me a while to realize it's Warren's voice. Did the power go out? Why the hell does he need something so bright? _Click, flash, chuckle._ A camera? I sit up and hold my stomach, only to be forced back down by two hands.

"Let her go!" I hear Warren yell. Huh?

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" The other voice shouts back. Mark?! I feel the hands off of me as he grabs my table lamp and throws it at Warren, knocking him out. Warren! I jump up as fast as I could only to be struck with something. A sharp sting is in my neck and I reach my hand out to rewind. Nothing. Next thing I know, Mark is standing over me. I see his foot go up and before I can say or do anything, he kicks me and knocks me out.

* * *

**I'm** tied in a chair. I can't move, I can't feel anything. My head is killing me, my vision is fuzzy. I let out a groan and I go to wipe my eyes, but I can't. I'm tied down. Fuck.

I see Warren also tied. But by his hands. I'm sitting down in some chair while he is standing up with his hands tied.

"Warren!" I scream, he jerks his head up.

"Max!" He tries to run over but the rope stops him, jerking him back. "I'm so sorry Max, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" It took me a moment, but I'm in the dark room. Or, a replica.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Mark lied to me! He said he wouldn't hurt you if I would take pictures of-"

"You... you took pictures of me for him?"

Silence. He starts to cry, something I haven't seen him do in a long time.

"I'm sorry Max. I love you," I put my head down as I fight tears also, "please forgive me. I promise I'll get us out of here."

Just then Mark walks in. Warren and I both look away as a chuckle escapes his lips. He picks up a needle and fills it whatever drug he has. He grabs a tripod and I shiver when I get flashbacks. He walks over to me and straddles me. I look over at Warren who has anger within his eyes. Mark doesn't say anything and I struggle under him. All his weight is on me, he taps the tip of the needle and I start to try to break free. Mark grabs my neck.

"Hold still!" He shouts, tears stream down my face and I hear Warren grunting as he tries to get loose to. "Oh Max," he lifts my head up, "sweet oh Max. Your white knight can't help you now." Mark makes me stare into his eyes, he looks down at my lips and leans in. I see Warren glare at Mark as he tries harder. Our lips soon meet. The taste of bitter, sweat and lust on him. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and I start to remember how he almost hurt me. How I hardly managed to escape the last time. How I was almost forced to be unfaithful. I scream as he forces me to kiss back, holding my jaw in place so I can't bite or spit at him. I feel Mark off of me, I open my eyes to see Warren has broken loose and tackled Jefferson.

"Warren!" I yell as I see Mark reach for his gun. Warren turns to look at me after he put a few punches into Mark. Next thing I heard was a loud shot, and a ringing in my ears.

Warren lies on the ground dying.

I get so much adrenaline I rip the tape off my arms and legs, I grab the gun and kick Mark between the legs. He bends over in pain and I kick him up, his nose breaking. He drops to the ground then weak as I aim the gun at him.

"Wait!" He says, holding out his hand, "I'm sorry!"

"You hurt my friends and I, you tried to kill me, and you just shot my husband. Sorry is a little late isn't it?" I keep my aim on him, I hear him gasp before five bullets ring out. I just shot my teacher. I drop the gun in horror, blood smeared all over the ground as he lies dead. Finally.

I hear a gasp and I run over to Warren, he is struggling to stay alive. I pick him up into my arms.

"I'm fine Max. Really, I am." He says as calmly as he could. I look down at his shirt, his hand is covered in blood. I move it and I start to cry. I wipe my face, only to smear his blood on me. "Max, I haven't said it enough in my life but I-"

"I know, Warren." I smile, and he lets out a smile also.

"No, Max. I need to say it." He grabs my hand, then the side of my cheek as he pulls me closer, "I love you, Maxine Graham."

"I love you too, Warren Graham." He chuckles and I see him clench his side. With that, we share our last kiss. And his last breath.

One last kiss goodbye.

I stand up as the tears go down harder. He looks so peaceful, I pull out my phone and get ready to call the police. But then theirs a bright light, and a sharp pain. I feel like I'm being pushed! I close my eyes as the light brightens and the ground shakes.

When I open them, I'm in a hallway. On the walls are two watery looking scenery. I look in the first one. I could either go back to the beginning. Where I could change everything between us. On the other side is my future without him. Me not moving on, my baby boy running around happily while playing with aunt Chloe, but asking where his father is.

I take a step to the left.

Goodbye son.

* * *

"... I could frame any of you in a dark corner..."

Huh?"

"...and capture you in a moment of desperation."

Where am I?

"Isn't that too easy? To obvious?"

I look around. I'm in class, Mr. Jefferson giving his lecture. Warren sits in the front hardly paying attention. I can change everything. I decide to text David, telling him everything. About twenty minutes later, Jefferson is arrested. The dark room is destroyed - again - and Chloe and I reunite. I could of arrested that bastard from the start.

It was to easy and obvious.

But nobody noticed.

I notice Warren and how shocked his is about the situation. He loved Jefferson as a teacher as much as I did. I noticed his baby face and I start to miss his grown up features. The light mustache he used to have, his slightly deeper voice, and his toughness. But now I can start over, and now I can relive my life with him. I walk up to him, his head is buried in his hands.

"Warren?" I ask. He jumps at my voice and stands up to greet me.

"Max!" He hugs me. I remember in the past I hardly ever let him do that. I pull him tighter into the hug as he does the same. "I'm so glad that bastard is locked up. After what he did and everything, I feel so much happier."

"Me too, Warren." I rub my arm down his shoulder, he blushes. We're alone in Jeffersons room now, the bell rings giving us one minute to get to class. But I don't care.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late to Ms. Grants." He picks his bag up but I grab it from him, putting it back on the chair. "Max?" He asks.

"Shh." I put my hand on his chest, "I should of done this a long time ago." I lean in to kiss him. He freezes, and I remember. I believe I was his first kiss. Now I'm his first kiss... again. I feel him relax as his arm goes around my waist bringing me closer. I deepen in and he wraps his arms around me, my arms around his neck. Now it's a full makeout. And the best part is, nobody is here to stop us.

We finally pull away, his lips are red.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For being my white knight."

"So... can I go full ape on you?" He jokes, I hit him on the arm and he busts up laughing.

"Let's see." I give him and wink and exit. He stops laughing and his face grows red. I hear him stuttering something but it's not coming out. I continue down the hall and smile to myself. Maybe reliving the past isn't such a bad thing. After all, _love is strange._

* * *

_\- Fin -_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I loved this sooo much! Also! I have a new Grahamfield fic coming out soon! It will kinda be a sequel to this but not really. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you all so much for reading this. It meant a lot to me.**


	32. The Future of Us

_BONUS/AFTERWORD_

_The Future of Us_

* * *

_**Flash!**_

A giggle is heard throughout the room along with a light hum of a TV. Max, age twenty two, takes the picture and waves it before setting it on her desk. She waits for it to fully appear, showing a little boy playing with some blocks. She goes over to the couch and sits next to her husband, Warren. He kisses the side of her head and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

On the TV is some science show.

_Of course,_ Max thought while looking at her husband,_ some things never change._

As the show finished, the little boy let out a cry. Max got up and looked around, he didn't seem hurt. She took the little boy into his room where it was painted to look like a sea shore. In fact, it looked like Arcadia Bay's. She set him in his crib and kissed his forehead. She then left while the child slept. You could say these two had it easy. Tristan, their son, was very easy to handle which is what the couple enjoyed.

Tristan Graham, about eight months old.

Warren and Maxine Graham, married for about two years.

Max's phone beeped as Chloe texted her, saying in a couple of hours she will come over and baby sit Tristan. Chloe for the most part is still herself. Attitude and all, but she stopped doing drugs for Tristan's sake. She didn't want him to discover such ugly things at a young age.

"You know," Max starts, "I was thinking Tristan needs a new playmate." She rubs her thumb against her husbands and smiles.

He didn't seem to catch onto it, "Well, my cousin just had a child too. Maybe I can call her up sometime and arrange some stuff."

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "No, Warren." He turns to look at her confused, he then realized and blushed hard. Yes, after all these years he still gets embarrassed over the littlest stuff. She lock eyes with him as she sling my leg around him, sitting on top of his lap. His eyes widen in shock as she kisses him passionately. He kisses back and rests his hand on her back while the other one goes to her shoulder and down to her chest.

She places kisses on his neck and even suck on it. She hears him sigh as he relaxes more. It reminded her of their teen years at Blackwell. How they would sneak in the middle of the nights and do nothing - or something - or how everybody was at Vortex Club parties they would be all alone together.

He starts to take her shirt off when a high pitched scream is heard.

"Damn it!" She muttered.

"I got it, don't worry." He gives her a peck on the lips and goes into Tristan's room. She decides to follow him, he's still new at the dad thing. Warren changes his son's diaper and gives him a bottle. Max grabs her camera and takes a picture. His head turns towards her and he sighs, "You are always taking pictures, aren't you?"

"Only precious moments of time." She walks over and places her hands on the side of his face, leaning in to kiss him. When she pulls away he's in awe.

After all this time he's still Warren Graham, a boy that's in love with a time traveler.

Even through thick and thin she's still Maxine Caulfield - Graham.

And there story, will continue.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Hopefully there will be a sequel to this story which will be more about the son and of course drama. I think it will be many years later, like when Tristan is in high school and hopefully Max and Warren will have a girl? Who knows. Also, in an old poll asking what the child should be a looong time ago, a lot of people said Lisa. I still crack up over that. Don't worry, they will have a plant which will be named "Lisa 2.0"**


	33. BOOK?

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know, I promised y'all like five sequels to Love is Strange but you haven't gotten it. Or you have, but I haven't updated it. Sorry. But, I'm giving you a better deal. I've been currently writing an actual novel (I plan on self-publishing, I'm currently halfway done with my first draft) and wondering if you would like to see Love is Strange as an actual novel? I would of course have to change the title (too similar to life is strange), the characters, and some plot points due to it being very similar to the game... and not much of an AU where everything is ran by zombies or something like that.**

**This story is by far my most reviewed, favorited, followed and viewed (with 91k and counting. make that a TV series please.) and I'd like to do something with it other than let it sit here, have someone else write about it and watching time slowly go by in front of me. Let me know what I should do in a PM or review. :)**

**The book I'm currently writing is my most favorite thing I wrote, which was a total drama fanfic, called Pale. I've of course had to change names due to copyright and such. But; it's pretty much the same storyline because it didn't relate to the actual show's plot at all. Right now, like I said, I'm on the first draft and everything is a little weird lol. Grammar, spelling, too fast, too slow, etc. But, I'll fix it by the time I rewrite and edit. ****Like I said, please let me know! Also leave any ideas, questions, advice, etc. I love to receive critcism now (ain't that a shocker).**

**Your friend and soon to be self-publishing friend or stranger,**

**\- Jenny (The Losing Memory/CabbieBori)**


End file.
